


Lie of Omission

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual children, Hurt feelings, M/M, Multi, Olympics, Other, Secrets, Selfless Love, Skating, TW in author notes, YOI Omegaverse Week, Yakov is Dadkov, adoption issues, best friend otabek, brotabek, compassion - Freeform, motorcycle accident, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Soulmates are a rarity.  No one truly expects to have one.  You accept that, you move on in your life, you fall in love with someone and live your life happily ever after ... unless something happens to ruin that.Yuri has a soulmate, but he loves him so much that he never wants to ruin anything for that man -- no matter how much that hurts him.  He means to take this lie of omission to his grave.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 94
Kudos: 212
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	1. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is one paragraph in this story that might be triggering if someone needs a warning for self-harm.   
> The paragraph after the   
> @}--,--'---   
> is marked in order to make it easier on anyone that needs to skip that.

Something was wrong. Honestly, that could have been the theme of Yuri's whole life, but today, things were even more wrong. He had woken up with a fever and even the medicine he took hadn't fully knocked it back to normal. He got his temperature down to the point he passed the health check for skating his free skate at least. Halfway through his program, he wondered if trying to power through had been a good idea. He missed his quad Salchow and landed hard on his hip. It didn't get better from there. A hand down on the loop, a +seq when his triple axel wasn't landed with enough stability to do the rest of the jump sequence, and there were other mistakes. When it ended, he had been left in the center of the rink, not even bothering to raise his hands. It had been a horrible skate, but worse was how bad he felt.

He'd had bad skates before, but this one was bad enough that Yakov didn't yell. When Yakov put an arm around him in the kiss and cry and just held him there as they waited on the scores -- Yuri knew it was really bad.

They didn't stay. His free skate score put him in sixth with three skaters still to perform, and all Yuri wanted was to go back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Yuri woke up feeling much better -- but then he saw his arm … 'Виктор Никифоров'. At the sight of the letters, his stomach dropped. He barely made it to the bathroom before he lost what little Yakov had gotten him to eat last night. Eventually, the heaving stopped, and with the taste of vomit still in his mouth, he looked at his arm again. This couldn't be. He couldn't let this be. Soul marks were rare -- they were not unknown. Less than half of all Omegas had one, and with how rare Omegas were … it was not common at all. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he could never let anyone know -- especially not the man whose name was written across his skin by fate. Victor Nikiforov could never know.

Yuri couldn't do this alone. He almost called Yakov -- but no, he knew how much that man loved Victor. Victor would always be the son that ran off to Japan, the one Yakov thought of so fondly … this was one time Yuri couldn't go to that man. It didn't matter that it was 6 AM and Otabek had to skate in the exhibition tonight. Yuri knew what he had to do. He threw on clothes, making sure there was a layer of fabric over his arm before he went running down the hall to get to the elevator. It was only minutes before he was pounding on Otabek's door, knowing he was waking up the man -- and hoping no one else came out to see what was going on.

When Otabek opened the door, he saw the panic and before anyone saw Yuri, he pulled him into his room. Ever since the first time they had been spotted together, rumors had surrounded them. Even if Otabek was a Beta and Yuri was an Omega -- their fans had still decided there was a passionate romance. There wasn't -- but that did not mean there wasn't a friendship bordering on family. "What happened. I thought you were sick, why are you up?" Otabek's hands were still on Yuri's shoulders as he held onto the younger man with concern.

Yuri didn't say a word, instead, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing Otabek the writing on his arm.

"Fuck." Otabek rarely swore, but he knew exactly what Victor's name being written on Yuri's flesh meant.

"You can not tell anyone."

"Someone will see --"

"No. I need your help." Yuri bit his lip, pausing for a second before saying the best plan he had come up with. "I got a knife, and I need to make it look like an accident."

Otabek froze as he looked at Yuri, making sure the man knew what he was doing, but honestly -- this was the only option he could see. Victor Nikiforov had been married to Yuuri Katsuki for over two years now. They were trying to start a family. They were happy -- a soulmate would hurt them, and Otabek knew Yuri would never want to do that.

It had made sense that at Victor's age he assumed he didn't have a soul mate. The man was past thirty. For no one to have come forward by this point had been a near-certain sign. No one had thought that maybe his soulmate had just been too young.

Otabek threw on a jacket and grabbed his keys, knowing this would be all over their social media again as he grabbed Yuri's hand to lead him down to where he had his rented motorcycle parked.

@}--,--'---

It only took a little time to drive out of town and away from where anyone would see them. Once they were in the desert, Yuri opened his bag, reaching in to pull out a hotel steak knife. He felt himself shudder -- he had thought at least the man had gotten something sharp. Hotel knives were not. It was too late to object, the knife was in Yuri's hands. Otabek couldn't look, even as he heard Yuri try to be quiet, unable to stop all the whimpers of pain that slipped from his lips. Mercifully, the mark was small, but that by no means meant it didn't hurt as the flesh was cut from his arm.

As tears streamed down Yuri's face, Otabek swallowed hard. "OK, let's make this look like an accident. They were in too deep, they had to see this through.

The knife was thrown as far into the desert as Otabek could manage and then, his arm bleeding, Yuri got on the bike behind Otabek. A few miles down the road, there was a curve, and that was where he slid his bike into the softest crash he could. The brush and sand on the side of the road cushioning -- but not enough to prevent minor injuries. Otabek's jacket was ripped, their pants were torn and bloodied, but most importantly, Yuri's left arm had road rash across it and dirt clinging to the wounds.

Pushing the bike off of them, Otabek sat up. Everything hurt, but he was pretty sure nothing was too bad. "You okay?" Maybe it wasn't the best phrasing.

"Yeah." Yuri was carefully moving his legs, wincing at the pain, but knowing it was all superficial. His arm was bleeding more now as he took off the shirt to try wrapping it one-handed around the cuts on his arm.

Otabek was about to pull out his phone when he saw someone in a car pull over, their cell phone already in hand and he could hear them on the phone with emergency services. He let his eyes close as he wrapped an arm around Yuri, feeling how tense the man was. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

The ambulance ride was a blur, but he had been allowed to sit up in the back while Yuri had been forced to lie down on the gurney. Seeing his best friend like that in pain made Otabek doubt everything they had done today, but when those pale green eyes looked over to him there was a determination to that gaze. This had been Yuri's decision. A soul mark would eventually be seen, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He knew why Yuri had chosen this.

Once they reached the hospital, they were separated. Otabek ended up with a few x-rays to make sure, but aside from cleaning the road rash, he was given a clean bill of health and just bandaged up with some antibiotics before being told to follow up with his doctor. He knew he was in better shape than Yuri -- it had to be that way. When he walked out of the emergency room, his jacket thrown away, and his pants slashed from doctors more than the accident, he saw Yakov sitting in the lobby, waiting and worried.

"Altin!" Yakov was out of his seat and rushing over, but instead of mad, he looked like he was trying not to panic. "How bad is it"

"He's okay. He just … he hit his arm on something. We had helmets on." He didn't want to say too much, but he had to reassure the man somehow. 

"What happened?"

"Something ran out --"

"I do not mean that. Why were you out with him at that hour?" There was suspicion in the question.

"Yuri showed up at my door. He was upset. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to get out of here and get some fresh air and I think he was mad about yesterday so I grabbed my keys and we went for a ride."

"I don't know what's wrong with him." It was clear that Yakov meant more than whatever the doctors were fixing.

"I don't know. He …" Otabek sighed, moving back with Yakov to sit. He needed to call his coach still, but he didn't want to. "He is …" How to phrase things? Looking up at the ceiling, Otabek finally said some of his actual concerns. "He's so alone." Maybe part of it was Yuri's secondary gender. Otabek had never had to worry about that. He was a Beta. Most people were Betas. He went through life not having to worry about soul mates or life bonds. He was never judged for something so out of his control.

"He never related to people his own age." Yakov's voice softened as he looked at Otabek. "If … if he was more than your friend, I would not be mad."

"It's not like that." Maybe at one point, Otabek had wanted things to be like that. He had known for years that Yuri's heart would never be his though.

The man nodded, his hat clenched in his hands. "I believe you. Maybe I had hoped …"

"Yuri is Yuri."

With a nod, Yakov fell back into a worried silence.

Otabek sat there for a few more minutes before standing, "I'll be back -- I need to call my coach."

As Otabek walked out of the emergency room into the sun, he finally looked at all the messages. He wasn't going to be telling his coach anything the man didn't already know. The press had been at the hospital when they had gotten out of the ambulance and pictures of his bike in the dirt were all over the internet.

The phone call wasn't long, but it couldn't end there. He took a few pictures of his leg and one of his sides where his ribs were already bruising up -- it was worth it though if this helped Yuri. He posted them all on social media with just a simple, 'Bruised but okay.'

He didn't respond to any questions about Yuri. It wasn't his place to say anything -- and he wasn't stupid enough to put his side of the 'accident' out there. 

His coach had canceled him being in the exhibition -- and evidently, when the line up had gone out this morning, it had included Yuri even if the man had been 9th place. It wasn't entirely unexpected, Yuri was known for incredible exhibitions and had one of the largest fan bases in all of skating … but he told his coach to make sure the officials knew Yuri wouldn't be able to skate. Maybe Yakov had done that, but with how he saw Yuri's coach clutching at his felt hat, he wanted to make sure. Yakov worried so much about his skaters, even if he tried to hide it behind a gruff exterior and yelling.

As Otabek walked back into the waiting room, a doctor came out to find Yakov -- and he was thankful Yakov told him to come with them as they were brought back to where Yuri was still in the emergency room.

Otabek stood there, looking at Yuri and feeling so guilty. The bruises showed against that pale skin, and even if Otabek had his own, they weren't Yuri's on that delicate frame. There was still blood in his hair, even if Otabek had no idea how it got there, but the arm was the part he noticed the most. A line of stitches ran along his arm and the doctor was looking at Otabek, "We don't have a Russian translator."

"I know a little English." Yakov frowned. He knew enough to get by -- but at most events, there was always a Russian translator.

"Don't worry, I can translate."

Even Otabek struggled with a few of the medical terms, but he was able to tell Yakov everything would be fine. They just had to watch for infection because of the amount of debris that had gotten into the wound. They had cleaned it, but it still needed to be watched carefully. Unlike Otabek, Yuri's clothes had been nearly completely ruined, which meant he was being discharged in a pair of hospital sweatpants and a T-shirt. A sling was in place to keep his arm still and there were papers to give to Yuri's doctor back in Russia.

It seemed like they had been at the hospital forever, but it was barely two in the afternoon when the three left, the crowd of reporters snapping pictures as Yakov led them both to a taxi in order to get back to the hotel.

The next day, Yuri was gone on a plane back to Russia, and every skating forum was talking about nothing except Yuri and Otabek.

Three days later, Yuri made his statement.

> [A picture of Yuri sitting on Lilia's couch with Potya on his lap. His hair was up in a messy bun, but for clothes, all he had on was a loose pair of yoga pants and a T-shirt. He was smiling in the sunlight.]
> 
> I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you everyone for the well wishes. I don't know how Beka managed to keep us both safe in that crash. Something, we think it was maybe a dog? I don't know -- I barely saw it, but it jumped out from behind a rock and somehow Beka avoided it and no one was badly hurt.
> 
> I'm healing. I'm taking some time off. The season is over, and no, that was not how I wanted my last competition to go, but I'm feeling a lot better.
> 
> Looking forward to next season, already picking music

As Otabek read that, he let out a deep breath. Yes, this would make everyone back off of him too. A few days of people talking badly about him had been nothing if it meant Yuri would be able to avoid people finding out about the mark. The doctors hadn't suspected anything. The blade work Yuri had done had been so rough it hadn't been hard to pass it off as from the accident.

The season was over. The soul mark in the past. He knew Yuri was still hurting, but that's what fate always seemed to have in store for his best friend.


	2. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found on social media at
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over, but you're supposed to be that to be reading this anyways) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)

When Yuri returned to skating, everything had changed. His hair when he first stepped on the ice was longer, but even his clothes were no longer the same. The edgy looks he had worn were gone. The white fairy looks were gone. Instead, Yuri took the ice in red. This was not the Yuri who placed 9th at worlds, this was something stronger even than Yuri at his best. That his body had fully accepted his omega nature was clear. There was a softness to his features and his movements, but it was still Yuri, and he was strength wrapped in beautiful silk.

Otabek and Yuri didn't skate at the same event that year until the Grand Prix final. Before the short, before they'd even had a chance to see each other because Otabek's flight had been delayed, they were together in a presser.

Everyone had been wondering what would happen when they were in the same place, but maybe people didn't expect a public hug. Yuri had been skating to melancholy and heartbreak all season, and the rumors that something had happened between the two had filled all the forums. Yuri ignored all of it and greeted Otabek with a smile and a hug. He'd never managed to get taller than Otabek, but he was an omega, he was expected to be small.

When the first question to Yuri was, "What do you have to say to people who have been saying you and Mr. Altin broke up after the motorcycle accident and your season has been about that?"

Yuri blinked, looking from the reporter to Otabek before saying, "Ummm, what?" He then laughed, "That's crazy. First, and I know we have both said this a million times, we are not dating. We are friends. Second, there is absolutely no reason the accident would have done anything like that even if we were. He did everything possible in that situation to keep me safe. I trust him fully, and he is my best friend. He's been my best friend since I was fifteen. How many times are people going to try and say we are romantically involved? We have both been telling everyone that we are friends for years. Any more questions, make them just about skating and the competition? We are not tabloids here."

As they left the presser, Yuri made sure to be next to Otabek, his head tilted and with a smile, he let his voice drop to a whisper in Russian, simply telling him 'thank you'.

The rest of the year continued with rumors and implications, but they were not brought up again like they were at the first presser. Otabek's season was reduced to just the essentials since he had University classes to concentrate on. Yuri's season was the opposite. He kept up a full schedule as well as an active social media presence of him skating at his practice rink.

The entire year was going to be different though. This would be Yuri's first Olympics and Otabek's second. School was set aside as they converged on the Olympic Village for the opportunity of a lifetime. 

* * *

The Olympics were unlike any other competition Yuri had ever been at. With Yakov staying close to his side, they stepped off the chartered jet to crowds of screaming fans -- well, fans of someone on the Russian team. There were 75 athletes on this plane alone. Even in the huge crowd, he saw cat ears scattered throughout the group of people, so at least some of them were for him. There was security blocking the crowd and the team was hurried through a special area in customs before being guided onto busses to take them to the Olympic village. The larger countries had their own buildings -- and it was chaotic. So many people were arriving at the same time. Coaches remained on the buses to be taken to the support facility accommodations, but Yuri was left surrounded by all the other athletes, knowing he was an omega walking into what was almost entirely an Alpha house.

He didn't want to be split off by his secondary gender, but this was a lot of people to deal with at once. A woman with a clipboard handed him paperwork and a room key as she gestured to a hall. As he walked down the hallway, he realized that he had been wrong. This was evidently where they were putting all the omegas, but he was too overwhelmed by the swirl of Alpha scents and excitement he had walked into to even complain about being sent to the omega hall. Maybe it was for the best, he didn't need that distraction. He found his room and walked in with his suitcase -- just tossing his bags to the side as he flopped onto the bed, exhausted and exhilarated. He was at the Olympics! He was going to be skating for Russia at the Olympics. The dream he had had since he was four watching the TV in Deda's apartment was going to be coming true.

Team competition would be first for him, one of the first events of the entire Olympics even, so Yuri was thrown right into practice. This was more hectic though, all of the Russian skaters were trying to get their practice time. The team was large, there were ten different skaters taking part in the Russian Team for the competition, but Yuri was doing both the Free Skate and the Short Program for the Men's division. Otabek wouldn't be here for a few more days since Kazakhstan didn't have enough skaters qualified for the team competition, but he was too busy to really think about that right now.

When the day of the short program for teams arrived, Yuri was wearing the first of his four costumes for the Olympics. He hadn't even taken much time to look at who he would be skating against, this was a team event and he had so little control over what happened that he hadn't worried about it.

As soon as his skates hit the ice for the warm-up, he almost fell. He stood there for a second blinking. Minami Kenjiro was here, so that meant the one man he had been avoiding for months was here … and then he saw him.

With a deep breath, Yuri closed his eyes. It didn't help, he now knew the man was there and every nerve in his body was attuned to that fact. He couldn't let it affect him. He picked up speed, the red and blue sequin design of a firebird on his white costume reminiscent in some ways of his first costumes in Seniors. This was designed to show national pride .. to the degree such things were allowed at the Olympics.

As soon as he got off the ice from his warm-up, Yakov had an arm around him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just … I'm fine. There was just a light that hit my face weird." He hated lying to his coach, but he had to. He listened as Yakov gave him some last-minute instructions, not even realizing that he was rubbing the scar on his arm as he listened to the man talk.

It was going to be okay. Victor was happy. He knew Victor was happy, and at that moment, he also knew the connection wasn't broken. It was silly to think that removing a piece of skin could remove a connection of your very essence to another person -- but at least this way he could keep it his secret and protect Victor.

When he skated out onto the ice, hearing the announcement, "And now, Skating for Russia, Yuri Plisetsky, Twenty, Omega." He knew his idea that he could just forget this was a lie. Every sense was cued into Victor. Yuri only had seconds to decide what to do, and he made the only decision he could. Eyes closing in center ice, he wrapped his arms around himself. He'd skate for Victor -- he just could never tell the man.

As the music started, he didn't bother to open his eyes at first. He knew where he was. He didn't need to see. Instead, leaving his eyes closed, the dark eyeshadow dramatic as he let himself fly into his triple axel with eyes closed and arms in the air -- his landing perfect before he let himself see again.

Every move was sensual, every spin taking full advantage of not only his flexibility but also his strength. A quad Loop was next, and then a quad Salchow was followed by a double toe and his program ended in one last spin.

As the music ended, he gasped for breath once again at center ice, perfectly centered on the Olympic Logo with his arms raised and hands pressed together as if in prayer. He knew he was victorious today.

Yuri skated to the kiss and cry, sitting next to Yakov and resisting the temptation to look around for Victor, even as he craved that man's approval. Instead, he looked up at the video screen over the arena, watching the replay of his skate. In slow motion and zoomed in, it showed his first jump -- and Yuri was proud.

He wasn't even listening as Yakov told him how good it was, instead, he just stood when his scores were announced, one hand raised to acknowledge the crowd. He was in first, but there were still more skaters to follow him. He wasn't worried though. The Short Program had always been his strength.

As he and Yakov walked back to the prep areas so he could take his skates off, they walked past Victor, Yuuri, and Kenjiro as the trio was walking to the rink for Kenjiro's skate.

He heard the congratulations for Victor and Yuuri, and he let himself smile. They had noticed him. Victor had noticed him. He managed a 'good luck' in return before the encounter was over and once again Yakov was worried. That wasn't anything new though, ever since Las Vegas last year, Yakov had been worried to some degree.

There was no medal ceremony for the team sections, so Yuri ended up sitting with the rest of team Russia as they watched the last of the men skate for the short -- and then screamed when it was confirmed they had the first-place score. In women's, they didn't do as well, but a fourth there was still points. When everything ended for the day, Yuri let himself be led out by Yakov -- what he didn't expect was for Victor to see them.

As Yakov was leading Yuri to the bus, Victor's voice called out, "Yakov!" It was no surprise that he still called the man with such familiarity. Yuri just stayed close. He could have made an excuse to get on that bus instead of waiting for the next one, but this was a chance to be close to Victor without raising any suspicions.

Yuri stayed a step behind his coach as Victor rushed over, Yuuri and Kenjiro in his wake as he hugged Yakov. Before Yuri knew what was happening, all five of them were getting on a bus to have dinner together. This was not at all what Yuri had expected, but at this point to find a way out would be too suspicious, and he didn't want to worry Yakov any more than he already had. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that he desperately wanted this chance to be near Victor.

It was nice though, as he sat down at the round table in one of the Olympic Village restaurants, he let himself breathe in the scent of happiness. Even if Kenjiro had only placed 8th, it soon became clear what was making Victor so happy was the man he had married.

Yuuri was laughing, his hand almost always on Victor as they waited for their food. Yuuri and Victor were just so happy, and as Yuri watched them, he knew his decision had been the right one. The gentle touches between the two, the way Victor always seemed so aware of where Yuuri was, the softness to their words when they spoke to each other -- Yuri knew exactly what that was, and it was love.

Maybe Yuri wasn't doing as good of a job as he could have been of not looking wistful, but he was being hit by wave after wave of happiness. He didn't know how to explain it, he could just close his eyes and smell how happy Victor was -- or maybe it was on some other level. He didn't realize that he was touching his arm until Yakov looked at him, "Does your arm hurt?"

It wasn't the first time he had been caught touching it -- nowhere near the first time. "It's just a little tight. I'll put the lotion on it. You know, the one Lilia packed." He was not going to say it was the one for omegas that had all kinds of calming essential oils and was marketed towards pregnant people.

"I could have the doctor --"

"It's fine. I think it's almost just a habit now that I touch it."

"We were so worried about you Yurio."

Had it been anyone except Yuuri, he would have corrected that stupid nickname in a heartbeat -- but maybe, in a way it was nice. He remembered how mad he had been back then, but it had been nice too. Yuuri's mother had been nothing but sweet to him, as if a pissed of Russian teenager showing up on her door was normal. Yuuko had been like a big sister and a cheerleader. The triplets were still some of his biggest fans. No, he couldn't be mad at the name that reminded him of that time.

Yuri straightened up, trying to get a more petulant look on his face as he shrugged, "It wasn't as bad as the news made it seem. Beka did a great job of keeping me as safe as possible …" He trailed off. He hated that. He hated that Otabek had taken so much of a hit for letting an Omega get hurt on his watch. He was an adult, he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but still the old expectations that people should make sure an Omega was always fine … those traditions were still strong.

Victor smiled, his arm around Yuuri, "It's a good thing he did. I would have had words with him if he had --"

"I'm an adult you know. I do not need a babysitter. Accidents happen. I've been hurt much worse on the ice than I was in that accident and you know it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he hated himself for them. He was frustrated and hurting Victor, and to do that, it hurt worse than anything. He quickly mumbled, "I'm sorry. I think I'm just hungry." He desperately tried to brush his behavior off on that, but he could smell it. He had put a little bit of sadness into that previously so happy scent. He wanted Victor to be happy. He desperately wanted that.

"Your accident was all anyone was talking about for weeks -- I mean and how you bombed at worlds." Kenjiro didn't seem like he meant to hurt Yuri.

It was obvious from how his expression froze that Yuri was hurt. He didn't hear how Yuuri scolded his skater, or how even Victor corrected the behavior. Yuri just stood up and tried to mutter something about air before leaving the table in a hurry. Everything was going wrong. The happy scent from Victor was gone. He hated how the worry smelt, he couldn't be near that knowing that he was the reason.

Yuri rushed out of the restaurant, moving to the side of the entrance to find a spot that was a little sheltered from the wind. He hadn't even grabbed his coat, but not being in there right now was more important than his comfort.

Maybe Yuri should have expected it, but he really had thought it would be Yakov following him. It wasn't, it was Yuuri. He also didn't have a coat. Shaking his head, Yuri tried to take a step away.

"Yurio, I'm sorry. Kenjiro didn't mean it. He just --"

"Sometimes the truth hurts." His arms were now wrapped around his torso. The weather in February was so cold, but of course it was. Anyplace that was selected for the Winter Olympics was always cold for the games.

"Yurio …"

"That's not my name." The words were only grumbled. He wasn't really mad about the name.

"Yuri." Yuuri moved closer to him, reaching out to take his hand.

Maybe 'Yuri' was worse than 'Yurio' in a way. For as much as he didn't like the made-up nickname, it was a sign that he was a friend. 'Yuri' however … Before he thought, Yuri whispered, "Yura."

"I can't call you that." There was a softness to Yuuri's voice as he said it. He'd been married to Victor for years now, there was no way he did not know what the offer of the softer form of the name meant.

Yuri's shoulders slumped. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to eat. He didn't want to do anything except go back to his room and stay away from everyone. Everything he did just made people sad. He hated it.

"You're an Omega and I was taught to respect --"

"That's not respect!" The words were snapped out without any warning, and even Yuri was taken aback by the ferocity of them. He took a step away from the stunned man. Swallowing, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean …"

"No, I think you did." Yuuri bit his bottom lip for a second before asking, "Do you want me to call you Yura?"

Yuri hesitated. He did. He desperately wanted that. He wanted things to go back to how they had been before, how things had been before they knew he was an Omega and he had traveled to Hasetsu and he had taught Yuuri the quad Salchow … back when they had been friends. For all his yelling back then and his rudeness, they had been friends. He couldn't trust his voice, all he could do was nod.

"I'm sorry, Yura." Yuuri shoved down everything that was telling him to keep his distance and be respectful. Instead, he did what he knew he should. He stepped forward and pulled the younger man into a hug.

For a second, Yuri stiffened, but then, he couldn't help but relax. Everything smelt like Victor, but happy Victor. No, not just Victor, the scent of Yuuri was in there, and blended together it felt like family. He could sense pride and joy and so many other emotions that he couldn't even name. His eyes closed though as he leaned into Yuri, feeling how warm and soft the man was. He loved that softness. He had never thought Yuuri weighed too much.

Yuri wrapped his arms around the man, letting his muscles finally relax as he whispered, "I'm sorry I called you piggie -- I was just jealous."

For a moment, what Yuri said didn't even register with him, until he heard that word repeated by Yuuri, "Jealous?"

He tensed a little, but then he found himself relaxing again. Being held like this and surrounded by those scents was just too perfect. He'd lied about this thought so many times. He could lie again… or at least only tell a partial truth. "I was skin and bones, all angles and ugly."

"Oh, Yura, you were never ugly." Yuuri held him a little tighter. "You were just young, you put on muscle." There was a pause, but Yuuri was being honest. "You're beautiful."

Taken slightly aback by the reverence in Yuuri's voice, Yuri shook his head, "No, I'm not." He was still too thin, and to still be skating at his age was not what was expected of his secondary gender.

"Yes, you are. Anyone who can look at you and not see that is blind." There was a second's pause before Yuuri continued, "And anyone who actually knows you, knows you are beautiful inside."

The sincerity in Yuuri's voice was what broke him. Yuri started to cry and he just couldn't stop. All he could think about was how he was lying to this man. He had had Yuuri's husband's name written on his skin in a soul mark and he hadn't told them. He couldn't tell him. He couldn't hurt them -- he didn't just love Victor, he loved them both.

As Yuri cried, he was held. The softness and the scent of what he wanted more than anything in the world making it better and worse at the same time. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Yuri was able to stop crying. He was still clinging to Yuuri, but he had finally stopped the tears. He tried to pull away, but those warm arms still held him in place, "I look like a mess."

"Shhh, it's fine. We'll just get you cleaned up." Yuuri wrapped an arm around Yuri, leading him into the restaurant so they could get to the bathroom. "I'm normally the one crying, so trust me, I know what I'm doing."

As Yuri gave him a halfhearted smile, Yuuri used tissues to dab at Yuri's eyes. He straightened out the eye makeup as best he could by removing the smudged parts and then fixed the loose strands of Yuri's hair. "There we go, I think you look okay now? It's dim lighting in there anyways, no one will notice your eyes are a little red." He gave the younger man his best smile, and then the smile widened as he was hugged.

With Yuri's lie of omission still in place, they both walked back to the table. The food had been served while they had been out, but no one had hardly touched anything and the concern was palatable as they approached.

Yuuri was the one that spoke, "Everything is fine." He sat down next to Yuri though, keeping close. 

Yuri somehow managed to nod and accept Kenjiro's fumbled apology, but it wasn't what everyone thought was upsetting that had actually upset -- it wasn't like he could tell anyone though. He could talk to Otabek when he got here in a few days, but for now, he just had to smile and fake it.

As the dinner neared its end and all the coaches had had a few drinks, only Kenjiro and Yuri were sober. Yuri wasn't saying anything though about how Yuuri was leaning on him and calling him Yura -- even if Victor kept calling him Yurio. Something about this was nice.

When finally they were leaving, grabbing two cars since they'd be going in different directions, Yuuri hugged Yuri, and maybe the younger man held on for a moment too long, but it was so nice to have that contact.

No one noticed anything -- or if Kenjuro did, he didn't say anything.

That night, as Yuri tried to fall asleep, he still had his shirt from dinner in his arms. Finally, he gave up and just put it over his extra pillow so he could wrap his arms around it, letting himself fall asleep while holding something that smelt so much like both Yuuri and Victor.


	3. Possessive / Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His jumps were near perfect, one of his quads was a little under-rotated and he knew the technical panel would get him for that. Everything faded away though as he stood there in the lights of the arena. He heard the applause, but what he focused on, as if he had no control over it, was how the scent of Victor washed over him. Even fifty meters away, he could close his eyes and it was as if the other man was right there. The mark on his skin was gone, but the mark on his soul could never be erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found on social media at
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over, but you're supposed to be that to be reading this anyways) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)

Kenjiro wasn't taking part in the free skate for Team Japan, so instead of being in the prep area, he and his coaches were in the Japanese Team section cheering on their skaters. Yuri had had a decent enough day. He'd slept well, waking up a mess with drool on this T-shirt covered pillow, but so very rested. Everything was going exactly according to plan and he felt good. As he skated his warm-up, he saw Victor and Yuuri sitting there. Victor's arm was around his husband, holding him close, but Yuuri raised a hand to wave, and really rough Russian was yelled out as an encouragement.

This was worth it. Keeping his secret to not hurt either of them was completely worth it. Taking center ice, Yuri let his eyes close as he waited for the music to start. Today was brighter colors. White fabric with gold accents covered his entire body. The theme carried to the feather accenting hair tie in his long blond hair. Then his music started. It was a call back to his first year in seniors. The same composer. The same pianist, but this time it was the piano concerto in D-minor: Adagio Appasionato. It was no less difficult. It's tempo changed throughout the piece and the complexity of the music was not diminished by the much slower pace. In many ways, people thought it was more beautiful, more controlled in a haunting way -- but that also made it so much harder. His movements had to be longer, more graceful, timed perfectly to every note of string and piano. The speed of the Allegro version had been able to cover how at that time he had still been finding his artistry. In contrast, there was a maturity to the Adagio, a coming into being the dancer on ice that Lilia had seen in him.   
  
His jumps were near perfect, one of his quads was a little under-rotated and he knew the technical panel would get him for that. Everything faded away though as he stood there in the lights of the arena. He heard the applause, but what he focused on, as if he had no control over it, was how the scent of Victor washed over him. Even fifty meters away, he could close his eyes and it was as if the other man was right there. The mark on his skin was gone, but the mark on his soul could never be erased.

There would be two more days of cheering on the rest of the participants, but Yuri knew he could get out of some of it … if he wanted to. When he realized it meant he could still be in the same arena as Victor and Yuuri, he decided to be there for every moment he could, only leaving when Yakov had training for him. Maybe it surprised some people how much of a team player Yuri was being, but at least he wasn't getting in trouble for it.

Finally, the team competition was over, and it had all been more than worth it. It wasn't the gold medal that Yuri and the rest of the team were climbing the podium to accept that made this so good. He could feel it and hear it and everything felt so good, because he knew that Victor and Yuuri were cheering for him.

This was his first Olympic gold. He hoped it wouldn't be his last, but he had one. As he listened to his country's anthem play in the arena, he stood there with a smile on his face. This was a good day.

* * *

By the time Otabek arrived, Yuri didn't even have a pressing need to talk to him about any of this. Things were good. Maybe he couldn't be with Victor, but this friendship he had developed with Yuuri and how that came with attention from both of them had changed Yuri's entire attitude. Dinners after practice were what Yuri looked forward to every day.

  
Yuri wasn't used to being surrounded by that level of happiness, to feel the constant waves of contentment that washed over him every time he was close to Victor. When Yuuri and Victor excused themselves from the group before dinner plans could be made, Yuri sighed softly. Otabek was tired from the trip and Yuuri and Victor had left, he didn't want to go out tonight. With an exaggerated eye roll, he yawned, "I am going to go back to my room. Beka needs rest from all that travel, I don't know why the airlines hate you so much."

"They hate you too." The smile from Otabek made the tease worth it. The fact Otabek also didn't want to be dragged out only made it less guilt-ridden.

  
"Yes yes. Whatever. Aeroflot hates everyone. I am tired. I'm going to skip out on dinner tonight and get some rest before tomorrow." He walked over to give a hug to everyone, but the last two he touched were Yuuri and Victor … and that was very not unintentional. Tonight he'd sleep well, this shirt smelling of Victor and Yuuri now the one on his second pillow

* * *

What Yuri didn't expect to wake up to was a message from Yuuri. It was early, still thirty minutes from his alarm going off when he had heard the chime of his phone. While most people had their text alerts wrapped up in his do not disturb settings, a few people were on the list of who he wanted an alert from at any time -- and Yuuri was one of those. Picking up his phone, he squinted his eyes, focusing in the early morning sun,

> >> Yura, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm still worried about you from the other day, but we've all just been so busy I haven't had a chance to really talk, but if you ever needed to talk, I'm here for you."

He actually found himself smiling at that. It was sweet. Part of him wanted to take him up on the offer. If he talked, then he had a good chance of being around Victor too and … no. It was bad enough that he had the T-shirt over his pillow again. That didn't stop him from leaning over to take a deep inhale. This one wasn't as nice as the one the other night, but it was still better than the sterile smell of this room.

He decided to reply, there was no reason not to be honest.

> << Thank you. I'm fine. I promise. I appreciate this though, it's been a long time since we talked like this.

This would be so much nicer if they were here. He could be leaning against Yuuri and breathing in how the man always smelt like Victor. He didn't even know if Yuuri knew that. Betas didn't smell things the same way Omegas and Alphas did. Had he paid more attention in science class, maybe he'd understand it better. He hadn't though, and that opportunity had long passed -- not that he cared.

When the text from Yuuri chirped his phone again, he found himself smiling.

> >> I like this too. Friends are very important. I look forward to seeing you skate today.

Yuri didn't reply to that. Since he was up, he concentrated on getting ready for his short program today. When Yakov finally knocked on his door, he had his hair and makeup done. His costume was packed in a garment bag and his skate bag had been checked and double-checked. He just nodded as he handed the garment bag to Yakov and carried his own skate bag.

As he walked through the main gathering area of the building the Russians had been assigned, at least a dozen other athletes were lounging around. He ignored the whistles and the 'compliments' that were tossed his way. He had no interest in any of those people -- even if most of them were Alphas. It didn't matter that his soul mark was gone and his soulmate would never know. He knew. Yuri didn't want any of them. He had always known he had a soulmate, and he had hoped against hope that it was not Victor

Part of him had always known it was though. He had hoped he was wrong when he had seen Victor fall in love. He hadn't been. It was okay, it was all okay because his soulmate was happy. He could live with that. In the months since his worst fear had been confirmed, he had even grown to accept it.

That did not mean he wanted any of the people trying to get his attention. Those Alphas were forgotten the second they were no longer in his sight and he was getting on a bus with Yakov to be taken to the competition rink.

Part of Yuri wanted to just get the short program over with, part of him wanted this to go on forever. Victor and Yuuri were busy with Kenjiro, but just being around them when they were as happy as they were -- it felt good. His Alpha was happy, even if it wasn't with him. Today's costume was silks in the same soft green as his eyes. Normally he tried to avoid that color, wanting the contrast of his eyes to stand out, but with the music, it worked.

As luck would have it, he drew almost the last spot for the day … which was fine. He was used to skating near the end. Everyone was here -- so the top skaters in the field were scoring well, but the short program was Yuri's time to shine and he knew it. He always struggled more in the Free Skate than he did with the Short. He knew his strengths. He still held the world record for a short program.

He was the fourth to the last skater, and he needed to come close to his previous record if he wanted to be in a good position going into tomorrow because he needed first here … he always slipped a little on the free.

He put that out of his mind, just letting the cheers he could feel from Victor wash over him as he took center ice. No one knew what he was going to skate until the announcer's words rang over the speakers, "Next to skate, Yuri Nikolaevich Plisetsky, age twenty, representing Russia, skating to an arrangement of Kalender Prince by Rimsky-Korsakov."

It was the Olympics, skating to music from his home country only felt right. As the first violin notes sounded of the opening, he began to move. The harp stood a soft contrast to his movements. Slower pieces were always hard, but he was so good at them. With long strides, he built movement, angelic serenity in a sport often known for flair and power. The short only had three jumps, the weight of his edges and skating skills factored in to so much of his score, and that is where he excelled. His skating was near-silent, even as he flew within feet of the judges in his opening step sequence. This was designed so they not only saw but also heard and felt how he moved. The wind from his movement blew through his hair, and he executed the near mandatory triple axel in center ice before the soft flute notes led him into a spin of graceful legs and hands outstretched.

Then as the violins gained intensity, his speed increased and his salchow-toe combo was landed with almost no snow kicked up from the ice. Another spin was so close to the judges as the soft violin filled the air. This was risky. So close to the judges any infinitesimal error would be seen, but today, Yuri's skating was as clean as it had ever been. A quad lutz when the horns came in and then as his program ended, his final spin as the music built up, speed increasing as he whipped around to end as suddenly with a clap of cymbals, it ended. One arm raised into the air and his chest pounding from the effort -- but it had been flawless and the crowd erupted.

For a moment, Yuri stood there, letting the cheers wash over him. This was easily one of the most important programs he had ever skated in his life - and he had nailed it. Waving to the crowd, he ignored the gifts that were thrown on the ice. He expertly weaved his way around them to get to the gate so he could walk with Yakov to the kiss and cry, but as soon as his hand touched the board, he knew something was wrong. He didn't know what, something felt so wrong though. "Yakov?"

"You were amazing! Lilia is going to be so proud of you!" He grabbed Yuri lifting him up in a bear hug before handing over the skate guards and wrapping the man in the Russian Olympic jacket.

"I …" Yuri didn't know what to say. Something was wrong.

Yakov seemed to not notice, just helping Yuri to the bench in the kiss and cry and making sure he had a bottle of water in his hand. "That was perfect. Exactly how Lilia wanted it. Your jumps, your edges …"

As Yuri sat there, listening to Yakov go on about his program, he felt it. This was wrong. Something in his chest was tight as if a pain that wasn't his was stabbing him. "I need to find Victor."

"You need to get your scores. He's fine. I saw just a minute or two ago." Sure, it was when Yuri had taken to the ice, but he couldn't have his skater running off from the kiss and cry.

Yuri knew he looked distracted as his scores were announced after a quick technical review and Yakov was hugging him and somehow a plush kitten had ended up in his arms. He was in first place with three more people to skate. It was a good position -- but he didn't care about that right now. He hurried out of the kiss and cry, and that's when it hit him. The scent of pain was so thick in the air he could feel it.

Still in skates, he rushed down the ramp, looking for where it was coming from. Then he saw Kenjiro. The man looked panicked, and Yuri didn't think. He was running there as fast as he could in his skates. Inside a small room, more of a closet than anything else, Victor was crying as he clutched his phone. Yuuri was at his side, but the man looked just as devastated as he tried to comfort his husband.

Yuri acted on instinct. He growled at Kenjiro, the Russian words for 'get out of here' not even needing to be understood because the tone and threat in everything about Yuri right now was crystal clear. With wild green eyes, he glared at everyone in the corridor. This was not Yuri's prickliness that everyone knew, this was something much more primal. Even as Yakov was running after him, Yuri growled, low and deep. Instinctively, every Alpha took a step back. An Alpha would fight an Alpha, but to do anything besides back away from an Omega radiating the protective energy Yuri was giving off -- they were not foolish.

Never upset an Omega was known for good reason, and as Yuri bared his teeth at everyone there were no doubts the man would take them all on if they approached. His back was to Yuuri and Victor, but no one could get to them -- not with Yuri as a guard. Press were putting down their cameras and people were backing up. Security stopped on the spot as everyone froze. There was nothing as dangerous as a protective Omega.

Yuri wasn't thinking, his hind-brain had kicked in with only the knowledge that someone had  _ hurt _ his soulmate. He didn't know who, but if anyone advanced, he would assume it was them and attack.

"Yuroutchka." Yakov lowered his voice, crouching down no matter how bad his knees were. He was an Alpha, he knew how to make himself seem less intimidating. "Yuroutchka, shhh, it's okay. If we can talk, we can find out what's wrong."

Yuri couldn't talk, not with the soft sobbing from the man who owned his heart still echoing behind him. Then, Yuuri spoke, maybe the Beta had never learned how to deal with an Omega … or maybe he had. Just the soft, pained whisper of, "Yura" escaped his lips.

Yuri blinked, the slightest bit of rational thought coming back to him. He gasped, looking at the people crowded around and did the only thing he could think of. He slammed the door shut, trapping the three of them inside the little room as he pressed his back to the door making sure no one came in.

At that moment, he was able to fully take in the sight before him. Victor was a mess. Tears stained his eyes and he still couldn't let go of the phone. Never had Yuri seen him look so broken, so unable to do anything but cry. He never wanted the man to shed a tear, but this … this was so much pain that it filled the room with a heaviness that made every movement too much effort.

Yuuri looked almost as rough, His arms were wrapped around Victor as he was trying to get his husband to put down his phone. The way he was looking at Yuri though was pure shock.

"What …" Yuri swallowed, trying to think as he took a step towards the two and fell to his knees in front of them. He had forgotten he still had his skates on, and now without the adrenaline running through his body, his feet felt so heavy.

"Yura …" The whisper from Yuuri drew him closer as he reached out to take hold of their hands.

"What happened?" He'd fight anyone for these two. He needed to keep them safe. He needed to protect them. With eyes wide, filled with tears of worry, Yuri gripped their hands in his.

"I can't…" Victor barely managed to get out the words.

Yuri sat there, looking at him and lost in those blue eyes. Even through the pain, he couldn't stop looking at Victor. He was the most beautiful man Yuri had ever seen in his life. Maybe it was through the lens of a soulmate, but he loved him so much. He'd do anything to make that man happy -- no matter what pain it brought back to himself.

"Who hurt you?" The question was barely whispered as Yuri looked from one man to the other. There was something they weren't telling him.

Yuuri was the one who broke the silence. Holding his husband as well as Yuri's hand, he whispered, "The adoption fell through."

Four simple words and the enormity hit Yuri as he saw Victor start to cry again.

Yuri had heard rumors that Victor and Yuuri were thinking of trying to adopt for years now, he had assumed the time just hadn't been right. He was worried that assumption was completely wrong. "I'm sorry …"

"I can't do this again." With a heaving sob, Victor shook his head. "I can't take this … not again."

Yuri whispered, "This is why you were both so happy…"

Nodding Yuuri pulled Victor closer, "This was the third time." He couldn't elaborate, the pain was too much.

Yuri closed his eyes, the pain from Victor filling every sense. His skating had been forgotten. Yakov had been forgotten. Everything had been forgotten except these two men in the room with him. When he opened his eyes and saw how Yuuri and Victor were holding each other even as they kept their grip on his hands, he knew what he had to do. 

Calm washed over Yuri as he took a deep breath, he had never been as certain of anything in his life as this. "I'll do it."

"What?" Yuuri's confusion was clear as he looked at Yuri, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I can fix this. I can make you both happy again." He didn't care if it was simplistic. He didn't care if it was unusual. He didn't care if it would kill him inside -- he had to do this.

Victor's voice, raw from the pain, whispered, "Yura?" It was the first time Yuri had ever heard his name like that on Victor's lips, and at that moment, his determination was rooted in place. He would do this for them. He would do anything for them.

"I'm an Omega. I can do this." He hid how scared he was and how it would hurt, he had to do this for them.

"You have skating." The first excuse Victor could think of was skating, so that was his first objection.

"I deserve a break." He was at the Olympics. He had been skating competitively for half his life.

Yuuri was looking from Victor to Yuri, his brain scrambling for what to say. "Yura, this isn't just something you can do like ---"

"I don't care. I need to do this." He couldn't tell them why, but that little shred of hope he felt from Victor, it only fueled his conviction more. "Any child would be so lucky to have the two of you, and if no one else can see that, then I'll have to be the one to fix this."

Yuri didn't know how he'd be able to do it. He would though. He'd done the impossible before in his life, this would just be another thing he'd have to find the strength for. 

Finally, Victor relaxed, letting himself believe, letting himself hope again. He pulled Yuri into a hug, gripping the younger Omega as he held on tight. 

As Yuri felt himself fit between the two of them, arms from both sides holding him, he wished on every star and prayed to every god that he could have this -- even if he knew it was only temporary. For just a moment of this, it was all worth it.

* * *

  
  
Yuri had no idea how long it took for everything to calm down. When they finally all walked out of the room after Victor and Yuuri had done their best to make themselves look presentable again, the crowd was greatly reduced and the arena had fallen silent.

Yakov was sitting on a bench with Kenjiro next to him, the Japanese skater in his practice clothes just swinging his feet as they didn't touch the floor. There were a few reporters hanging on to see if there was a story, but most everyone else had left.

Yuri hated how he was growling at the strangers, but they were there and he didn't like it. He had Victor's hand on his shoulder though which did manage to calm him some. As they made their way over to where Yakov was sitting, Victor took a deep breath, "Thank you for watching Kenjiro."

"Of course. We should be getting back to everyone's rooms." He looked at Yuri though, concerned about how he was acting. "You're in first place going into the free skate tomorrow."

"I don't care."

"Yura, you need to care. You're going to skate tomorrow and you're going to be amazing." The soft rational words from Yuuri enough to be recognized even through the primal Omega-thoughts flooding his brain.

"I …" Yuri looked at the two of them and whined, a pained and near animalistic sound deep in his throat. That sound from an Omega was enough to make both Kenjiro and Yakov take a step forward and a few reporters put down their cameras. Omegas were not supposed to ever be hurt enough to make that sound. It was instinctual to want to do something to fix it.

"Yurouchka, they're fine. You are coming back with me. I have an extra bed." Most of the coaches were actually housed in hotels, unlike the more specialty housing of the athletes.

Yuri almost said something, but then he realized -- that might be where Victor and Yuuri were as well.

"Come. We'll get your skater back to his building." Yakov had always been used to giving orders, and today everyone seemed to be listening.

To Yuri's dismay, he didn't end up following Victor and Yuuri down their hallway, but the fact he was in the same building made it a little easier to sleep. His Russian Olympic jacket carefully placed over the extra pillow in the strange bed. He was thankful that Yakov didn't say anything about that. He needed it, that piece of fabric that smelt of the two men he loved, the two men he would do anything to protect.   
  



	4. Nesting / pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri sat there for a second, perched on the countertop so he could look at himself in the mirror in the harsh lighting. He looked like a mess. His hair was fucked up, his make up was streaked since he hadn't bothered to take it off. His eyes were still red. If the pictures looked at all like this, it was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a little shorter because tomorrow's is longer :) - with how the prompts went, the chapters aren't as equal as I normally like :)
> 
> I can be found on social media at
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over, but you're supposed to be that to be reading this anyways) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

Yuri had barely fallen asleep when his phone chirped. He grabbed it, saw it was Otabek, and just slipped from the bed, hoping Yakov was asleep, but without any snoring, he assumed he wasn't. He knew the man would say something if he left the room, so instead, he slipped into the bathroom to read the message.

> >> Yura, are you okay? What happened? The internet is full of all kinds of rumors. My coach wouldn't let me stay to make sure you were okay.

Part of him wanted to check the internet to see what they were saying, but it was never anything good. He vaguely remembered that there had been press -- of course there had been press. This was the Olympics, the press was everywhere.

> << Do I want to look at what they're saying?
> 
> >> No. Are you okay? What happened?

> << I can't tell you what happened, and it's killing me that I can't. I ... I don't like having secrets from you.
> 
> >> Are you okay?

There was no more pressing about what happened. That Otabek just took the explanation that he couldn't tell him at face value meant the world to Yuri.

> << I will be. I'm going to clean up, I look a mess. Then I'm going to get some good sleep
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> >> Where are you? Are you alone?

That brought a little laugh as Yuri started to run the warm water. He'd take an actual shower tomorrow, tonight he needed to get the makeup off.

> << No, Yakov took me back to his room like I'm still twelve or something. He made me sleep in the second bed. He's fussing. It's kind of nice.
> 
> >> Good. I didn't want you to be alone.
> 
> << Thank you. I mean it. You are the best friend I could ever hope to have in my life.

He meant every word. Maybe things would have been different between them if Yuri hadn't at some level always known his fate. Something deep inside had always told him that he had a soulmate someplace out there.

> >> Sleep well. Have to make it hard for me tomorrow to catch you.
> 
> << If your Lutz is half as good tomorrow as it was in the practice you posted, I should be scared :)
> 
> >> We'll see. Sleep well, Yura.
> 
> << You too, Beka.

As Yuri set down the phone, he picked up the washcloth to start washing his makeup off. His things weren't here, but he could make due for the night with hotel soap and lotion.''

Once clean, he slipped from the counter to walk out into the hotel room, trying so hard to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb Yakov.

"Is everything all right?" 

He should have expected Yakov to be awake. "Beka was just worried about me. We decided I am not looking at whatever mess is on the internet until after tomorrow, then I told him how good his Lutz was and then I washed my face."

"That's all?"

"That's all that happened." He crawled back into the bed, pulling the pillow with his jacket over it close to him. He didn't like this room. The bed should be in the corner and there should be more blankets. He just fussed with the ones he had.

"Are you ready to talk about today?" Yakov got out of bed, walking over to the closet in his pajamas to grab the extra blanket and pillow from there. Without commenting, he carried them over to Yuri, setting all of it down on the Omega's bed. It wasn't much, but it was more than had been there before.

"Thanks." He started to arrange everything, his eyes locked on the blankets instead of looking at Yakov. "I think I'm taking a break after this."

"You don't need to go to Worlds."

"I don't mean just Worlds." He let out a heavy sigh, looking to Yakov in all seriousness. "I …" How did he say this? The offer he had made to Victor and Yuuri in the heat of the moment seemed insane now. He hadn't changed his mind, not at all. He just couldn't tell people why.

Yuri picked up the pillow with his jacket over it, closing his eyes as he realized Yakov had to know some of this. The man was an Alpha, and yes, at his age sometimes it was easy to forget -- no it wasn't even age. Yakov and Lilia had been the closest people to parents in his life for so long that their secondaries had been replaced in his heart by just them being 'family'.

"Talk to me." There was no anger, only concern in that rough, deep voice.

"I'm going to go to Japan if they'll have me." His eyes never lifted, staying on his fingers as he tried to voice the words.

"If they'll have you?"

"As their surrogate." He knew it could never be anything more than that.

"Oh, Yuratchka …." He reached out, pulling the young man to him as he sighed. "You don't have to."

"I want to." He didn't really want that, he wanted something much more than he couldn't have.

"You're so young. Please, promise you'll think this over?" Yakov had been expecting something, he hadn't been expecting this. He softly kissed the top of Yuri's head before tucking him into bed. He didn't say anything else. This wasn't his decision to be made. There was a reason that at twenty Yuri was the oldest of the Omega skaters. 

That night, they both went to sleep with a lot on their minds, but tomorrow was the Free Skate and no matter what was going on in life, they had to concentrate on what they were both here to do.

The next morning, Yakov didn't bring it up. He went with Yuri to pick up everything in the man's room, sitting on the so soft bed with all the blankets while his skater took a shower and got ready to leave for the venue. Yakov didn't have the luxury of just avoiding what people were saying. With his phone in hand, he read all the news. He looked at all the photos. He wasn't going to tell Yuri what people were saying. Most people were assuming something was wrong with Victor and that Yuri was just worried. Some people were spreading rumors -- rumors that Victor and Yuri had been having an affair. No matter how many pictures of Yuuri with his arm around Yuri were shared, those rumors stayed on people's lips. Yakov didn't like it. There wasn't anything to be done right now though. All he could do was text Victor to not talk things over with Yuri until after they skated. He had to keep his skater's mind on what they were there for.

If Yakov could change one thing about this season … no, if he could change one thing it would have been everything that happened yesterday with Yuri, Victor, and Yuuri. If he could change one thing that had been under his control, it would have been what song Yuri had chosen to skate to.

This was the only one of the programs that hadn't been reworked for the Olympics. Yuri skated onto the ice as Yakov worried. Yuri's Omega aspects were all heightened for this. So many times, Yuri near hid his secondary from people. This program was painted red lips and eyes so dark that the green seemed to shine. The see-through parts of the one-piece costume were cut to nearly hint at something closer to a dress as the man played the line that his secondary could walk so well.

If only the music he had chosen didn't speak of an illicit affair. There was nothing to be done now. With his hat in his hands, he watched as Yuri took the center ice.

Standing in the middle of the rink, Yuri took a deep breath. This song hurt more today than it had before. He'd never had an affair. He'd never been the other person. He wanted to though. In his heart of hearts, he wouldn't turn his soulmate down if the opportunity presented itself and he knew it.

His opening pose changed, maybe no one would notice. This was the opening pose of the first time Yuri had ever seen Victor skate. It had been the Olympics all those years ago. Today he was skating because of one person, and he had to show him.

His best might not be enough, but if this was going to be the last time he potentially skated at this level, he had to do his best.

To haunting lyrics of infidelity, he threw himself through his program. His jumps were clean, but the way he moved through his choreography screamed of desire and lies, every step and breath containing a restrained sexuality as he moved. How his head rolled and his bare neck caught every light in the building, how his hips flowed, everything was Yuri claiming his secondary and thrusting it onto display for the audience -- while only caring about one man … or maybe two.

In his last spin, his hands moved over his torso until he froze, both hands on himself as he came to a sudden stop with the music, his black-gloved fingers a perfect contrast as they pressed to his pristine neck. Eyes half-lidded, he let the applause wash over him.

He didn't touch any of the tribute that had been thrown onto the ice for him, he wasn't worried about any of that. Those things didn't matter. He took his place in the kiss and cry next to Yakov as the older man leaned in, "You did well."

"I did better than that. I had to make my last skate as perfect as I could." He didn't have a lot of a cushion between him and second place. He didn't have the jump endurance of the Alphas, no matter how much he worked and tried. He was exhausted. Letting his eyes close, he leaned his head onto Yakov's shoulder. He was exhausted in so many ways.

"You have to do what you have to do, Yuratchka, whatever that is, remember you always have a home." People would think Yakov was hugging Yuri so tight because it was a season's best. People would be wrong. Yakov loved Yuri as so much more than just a skater.

Yuri let the hug go on, clinging to the man and letting the tears fall. People would assume they were tears of joy, but they would be so wrong. He stood up, a hand still on Yakov to steady himself as he acknowledged his fans. The enormity of how likely it was that this would be the last time ever weighing on him.

There were still two more skaters. He wouldn't know how he did until after both JJ and Otabek skated. For now, he was in first place. He'd be on the podium. He'd have an individual Olympic medal.

He was barely down in the back area before he saw Victor and Yuuri. They looked like they had recovered from yesterday, but Yuri could feel how that wasn't true. He felt how Yakov squeezed his shoulder and maybe that gave him some of the courage he needed as he walked forward, still on his blades -- he'd need them in a short time.

"Yurio, congratulations." Victor was smiling, even if it wasn't a real smile. The congratulations were real.

"Don't call me that." He swallowed as he frowned, he still had to look up at Victor, even when he was on his ice skates. Yuuri was more at eye level. "I'll be buying plane tickets after this. I need to go back to Saint Petersburg to pack some things, but I will send you the information on when I am arriving." Then, with a breath, he asked the question he hated, "Should I get a hotel?"

"Arriving?" Victor's look of confusion wasn't faked.

"We have room for you Yura, always no matter what." Yuuri smiled softly as he reached out to pull the man into a hug, "If you're positive." Yuuri didn't know why this offer had been made, but he knew the conviction behind it.

"I'm not changing my mind. I promise I am not changing my mind." He couldn't change it. Maybe he didn't want to change it. This was what was going to happen though.

That night, with a fresh silver medal in his possession, Yuri slept in Yakov's room again. This time the bed was pushed to the wall and all of his things were in the room. The man hadn't said anything as he watched Yuri flush his hormone suppressants, he knew Yuri had made up his mind and there was no changing it. All he could do was take care of him as long as he could, because all too soon, he'd be losing another skater on a plane bound for Japan.


	5. Heat/ Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want pity." Every word from the man's lips was pure ice.
> 
> "I don't pity you …" Yuri said it before he thought. He kept going, better to say the words now and get kicked out. "I am envious of you."
> 
> "Envious?" There was no change in tone, but Yuri could feel the confusion.
> 
> "Look at you, you have what you always wanted. He loves you. His sun rises and sets on you every day. Who cares that your knee is acting up every morning. You have something much more important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing update: As of right now, the entire story except the final epilogue is finished. The epilogue should be finished today so everything is right on schedule for the final piece of this to be posted on Sunday.
> 
> I can be found on social media at:
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over, but you're supposed to be that to be reading this anyways) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

A week later, Yuri arrived in Hatsetsu. No one was at the train station to greet him, but maybe that wasn't surprising. He had only said what day he was arriving, not what time or what train, and he hadn't texted anyone since he had landed. Part of him was screaming this was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop now.

When he had been half a world away from Victor, the urge had lessened, but it hadn't faded away. He needed to do this. Maybe if he did this, if he assured his soulmate was happy, he'd be able to move on with his life.

Yuri looked around as he emerged from the train station. This was early spring -- he'd never been here when it was like this. The air was still chilly, not the summer heat of his last visit. He was fine though, being in Japan was a nice change. In Russia, he was short. It caused people to assume he was an Omega. Here, he was closer to an average height. He should be able to pass as a Beta.

As he made his way to the address he had been given, he realized that that wasn't true. Maybe he used to be able to pass as a Beta. Now everyone seemed to know. Maybe it was his hair, or his clothes -- he never thought he was actually beautiful, so the chance of it being something more like that was dismissed.

He didn't know if he liked this, people stepping aside to let him pass. When he stopped to grab a bottle of water at a convenience store, the door was held for him. He wasn't used to this. Even if they knew he was an Omega back in Russia, they mostly just left him alone aside for some rude comments. It was like that everywhere he went -- except here.

He finally reached the front door of the house -- he knew this was the right one even if his knowledge of Japanese was near non-existent. The nameplate might have been written in characters he didn't really know, but the image of a poodle on it was a sure giveaway.

He reached out, pressing the button and waiting there. Maybe he should have texted. Maybe no one was home -- maybe they didn't really want him here.

Yuri waited, his chest tightening as he stood at the door. From the corner of his eyes, he saw curtains move on another house. He was just getting ready to turn and leave when he heard the sound of a dog running over hardwood. He hadn't forgotten about Makka. The dog was so much older now and was also the reason he had left Potya with Lilia -- not that Potya minded, that woman spoiled her rotten and she loved it.

With a sigh, he was turning to leave when the door opened. "Yura! I didn't know what time you'd be getting here!"

Yuri paused, guilt hitting him as he realized that the other Yuuri was in his pajamas. Loose pants with a wrinkled T-shirt -- and the clearly messed up hair telling him more than he wanted to know. The scent that washed over him only made it worse. Yuuri was a Beta though, he didn't know. "I should have sent you my flight details." He didn't say, 'I had hoped you'd ask.'

With a hand keeping Makka from running outside, Yuri smiled, gesturing to inside the house. "Come in. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Let me help you with your bag." As Yuuri grabbed the suitcase, leading Yuri into the house, Victor stepped out into view.

Yuri didn't say anything as his suitcase was hauled off to the guest room, he just sat on the genkan to take his shoes off. He didn't even want to look at Victor, not when he could clearly see a bruised bite on the man's neck.

"I didn't think you'd actually come."

Yuri closed his eyes. The emotions in Victor's scent were torn, and he didn't know how to react to that. He was looking everywhere but at Victor when he said, "I keep my promises." Instantly he regretted it. That sharp acrid hint of hurt slapped at him. He had never been this aware of anyone's scent -- even if it was his soulmate's. He needed to figure out how to better deal with this.

"Yuuri set up the guest room. It's right this way." Victor barely waited for Yuri to acknowledge him before he was leading the way. The house was so much larger than Yuri had expected. Lilia's was much larger, but that was an entirely different country. Then again, Victor had money. Yuri had never been sure how much, but this house might be a good indication.

When they reached the room, Yuri realized his eyes had fallen onto Victor, staying there as he watched every detail of how the man walked. He looked away as Yuuri walked out of the room, his hand still on Makka's collar, "I made sure Makka didn't touch anything in there. I wasn't sure if you were bringing Potya with you."

"She's with Lilia. I wasn't sure …"

"How long you will be here?" Victor's words cut like a knife and Yuri actually stepped back from him.

"Victor!" The admonishment from Yuuri was instant. "Why are you like this? Yura is --"

"I don't want pity." Every word from the man's lips was pure ice.

"I don't pity you …" Yuri said it before he thought. He kept going, better to say the words now and get kicked out. "I am envious of you."

"Envious?" There was no change in tone, but Yuri could feel the confusion.

"Look at you, you have what you always wanted. He loves you. His sun rises and sets on you every day. Who cares that your knee is acting up every morning. You have something much more important."

"How did you know about my knee?" Victor looked from Yuri to Yuuri, trying to figure out how the younger man knew.

"It's how you walk." Yuri moved past them, dropping his skate bag in a corner of the room before pulling out his charger and setting his laptop on the nightstand. He'd burned through its battery on the way here. He was not going to tell Victor how many years he had spent watching the man -- he could see the differences.

"Victor. Would it kill you to be nice." Yuuri had finally had enough of this. "Yura, I am very happy you are here. If you want to train at the Ice Castle for Worlds --"

"I already told the Federation I'm taking a break. They're doing the thing where they make a big deal out of giving me a few days to think about it, but I'm not changing my mind." He turned his head to look at Victor, and the second he saw those blue eyes he felt his heart stutter. "Unless my offer is honestly being rejected."

Victor didn't say anything, his gaze dropped to the floor and he sighed. Shaking his head, he turned to leave the room, quickly retreating to some other part of the house.

"Victor is still getting used to the idea. He -- he's taken the rejections really hard." Yuuri moved closer, wrapping Yuri into a hug as he pulled him tight. "You do not have to do this though if you don't really want to. I didn't expect the offer at all and --"

"Please?" Yuri had to stop him, a hand on the man's shoulder. "I ... I just know this is what I should do. The two of you will make wonderful parents."

"No one could ever stop you if you put your mind to something." With a soft smile, Yuuri pulled him into another hug. "I made a doctor's appointment tomorrow for you. I was hoping we could go with?"

"Of course." Yuri took a deep breath and then let himself lean onto Yuuri again. He didn't want to admit to anyone how good it felt to be held like that.

He was left alone to unpack and get himself situated in the room. He paused as he opened the closet. Inside there were boxes and boxes of soft blankets and pillows. He hadn't expected this. Yuri let his hands run over the fabrics, closing his eyes as he took them in. They were all new, yet they still carried the scent of the men that had bought them. Everything he was going to do was forgotten as he unpacked them all. He had everything to make the safest nest of his life.

* * *

The next day when Yuri woke up, he felt amazing. He had slept so soundly and the bed was so perfectly soft. Every way he moved he was enveloped in the scent of Victor and Yuuri. He didn't want to get out of bed, but he was hungry. When he checked the time on his phone, it was later than he had thought, so he put in the effort to get into actual clothes, not certain how much time they had before they needed to go to the doctor.

In stocking feet, but wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie, he made his way towards the kitchen. He didn't get far. There was a room next to his that he had thought it was just a closet, but the door had been left slightly ajar. He pushed it open, swallowing as he looked around. This room was smaller, but everything about it brought tears to his eyes. The walls were painted a soft blue and someone had painted fish in bright purples, pinks, and yellows across one of the walls. There was everything here for a baby. Intellectually, Yuri had known how close Victor and Yuuri had been to adopting. That was completely different than emotionally knowing it when you saw the room like this.

He walked around, letting his hands touch the surfaces. The wooden crib, the soft changing table, the plush poodle on the dresser, everything was a sign of the love that had been put into this. He closed his eyes, even as the tears fell. His soulmate was hurting so much. Yuuri was hurting so much. How they still had any love to give was what Yuri couldn't understand -- not after having been hurt like this.

He left before they would know he had seen this place, setting the door back how it had been. He needed to eat something before the doctor and he didn't want to get caught being where he had no business.

Yuri was grabbing some food from the refrigerator when Yuuri and Victor walked in from outside, Makka looking worn out but happy. He paused there, they were such a perfect couple. He tried to give them a smile, and maybe it was actually convincing because for a moment before Victor saw Yuri standing there, the man was honestly happy.

"Yura!" Yuuri's happiness stayed even after he saw Yuri. "I was going to wake you up, you must have been so tired."

"I guess I was." He gave the man a smile, closing his eyes as he was pulled into another hug. Everything smelt like Yuuri and Victor. And Yuri loved it. "I was just grabbing something to eat before the doctor."

"Are you sure you're okay with us going with you?" Yuuri's hopeful look was so obvious.

"Of course. This is important for you. Besides, I want you to be there."

Victor didn't say anything. Victor didn't say anything for the entire drive to the doctor's office. Victor didn't say anything as they waited in the waiting room -- a room full of pictures of babies. Every magazine showed babies. Half the people in the waiting room were pregnant - and Yuri knew that even if Yuuri wasn't aware of all of them, Victor was an Alpha and he knew.

Yuri didn't know a lot of Japanese. He did know what it sounded like when someone was slaughtering his name though. He stood up and started to walk towards the nurse with the clipboard, but then he paused when neither of the other two stood. "Ummm, you aren't coming?"

Yuuri quickly stood, but Victor was more hesitant. The man looked around the room, but then he stood. "If you want us to."

"Of course." Yuri tried to smile, but maybe the smile was a little too big and a little too fake. He tried though.

The room they were brought to was a little bigger than a standard examination room, but there were two chairs so both Yuuri and Victor had a spot to sit. In a string of Japanese, the nurse told Yuri something that he didn't understand. He did understand the two pieces of folded up paper he was given. Why medical practices thought that those counted as anything to wear, he would never know. But he knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

Before Yuuri had a chance to offer an explanation, Yuri was pulling off his clothes to tuck them on some open counter space. He didn't have any modesty, not after years of having to get changed for skating -- often in front of Alphas. That didn't mean he hadn't had to punch an Alpha or two who thought that was an invitation to try something, but he wasn't going to change his behavior because of an Alpha's poor behavior. As he sat on the exam table with a paper drape over his lap he glanced at the other two. He hadn't bothered with the torso covering. His naked chest was on YouTube. He didn't feel any reason to cover it now.

Victor was looking at the floor and Yuuri was holding the man's hand. It almost looked at ease -- except the white of Yuuri's knuckles could be seen.

Yuuri gave Yuri a smile, trying to be reassuring. "I didn't know you knew Japanese that well."

"I don't. I just know what I'm expected to do if there is a table and I'm handed a huge piece of scratchy paper." Yuri gave them a smile, trying to lighten the mood -- but he could feel the worry and pain coming off of Victor.

"Good thing we did come then." Yuuri seemed to actually be smiling now, even as he kept a grip on Victor's hand.

"Are you trying to be my favorite translator?" He only paused half a second before adding, "Because you are."

Yuuri was laughing as the doctor walked in, a chart in her hands as she looked from the foreign Omega on the table to the foreign Alpha on the chair -- and the not foreign Beta who seemed to be perfectly at ease in this situation. She said something, looking at Yuri, but once again this was over knowledge of Japanese.

Yuuri stood up and bowed to her, quickly saying something in Japanese before he introduced everyone. Names were one of the easiest things to pick up on in any language --especially when the name was yours.

Then whatever conversation was happening between the doctor and Yuuri paused as the doctor distinctly said, 'English'.

Instantly, Yuuri switched to English, "Oh! No! That is perfect. Yuri and Victor both speak English."

The woman nodded, "Very good. This will make things much easier. I am Doctor Ueno, and Mr. Katsuki here made your appointment with my office because we are one of the only clinics specializing in Omega pregnancy. Your records state that you are trying to get pregnant?"

Victor actually coughed as he looked up quickly.

Yuri wasn't phased at all by it. "Yes. I stopped my suppressants nine days ago."

"So you have not been trying for long." She wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Oh, it's not like that!" Yuuri was flushed. "Yuri wanted to be our surrogate."

"I see." The doctor nodded as she looked from Yuuri to Victor. "Without him having a chance to go into heat yet, I assume there hasn't been any success."

"We have not _touched_ him." Victor's eyes were wide as he said it.

When Yuri just sighed, the doctor looked back to Victor. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning. I feel I am missing a lot of this story."

As Yuuri started to mumble, trying to figure out where to start, Yuri spoke up. "Victor and I trained under the same coach for years, until he moved here to be with Yuuri. They got married. They clearly couldn't have kids so they tried to adopt and a bunch of shitheads backed out at the last minute. I don't like seeing my friends hurt, so I am going to carry a kid for them." He ignored Yuuri trying to interrupt when he said 'shithead', just intent on summing things up as quickly as possible.

"I see." The doctor nodded. "Does that mean you were looking for artificial means of conception?"

Yuri sighed "Yuuri? You are a wonderful person, but I think I'm going to be making all doctors appointments from this point forward." He shrugged, looking at Victor and Yuuri, "Honestly, whatever they are more comfortable with."

"I see. Well, let's start with an examination. Are you comfortable with them here --"

"I'd rather have them here." He hated to say it, but it was true. Even if every sense was telling him how uneasy Victor was, he felt better with the man close by.

Dr. Ueno nodded as she started her exam. She started with Yuri's eyes and ears, then mouth, neck, and worked her way down. There were a few comments about good muscle mass, but she mostly stayed quiet, checking his lungs and his other vitals. Finally, it got to the point that he had been dreading. The stirrups were pulled out and he had to lay back with the paper drape covering his hips as he scooted his butt to the very edge of the table.

As her exam went internal, Victor was putting even more effort into not looking and Yuuri was holding onto the man's hand.

It only took a few minutes for her to be done and she was straightening back up, "If you want to, you can get dressed before we talk?"

Yuri nodded at that, hopping off the table to walk to his clothes so he could pull his boxers back on.

Sr. Ueno hardly looked up as she asked, "What happened to your soulmate?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Yuri froze in place.

"Oh, Yuri doesn't have one." Yuuri thought he was being helpful. It would be unheard of for an Omega to have gone this long without his soul mark showing.

Dr. Ueno stood there for a moment, her attention focused on Yuri as the man pulled on his T-shirt.

"We aren't compatible."

"Yura?" Now there was confusion in Yuuri's voice. "I thought you didn't have --"

"I don't want to talk about it." Yuri crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at the scar on his arm.

The doctor spoke up, "You appear healthy, and seem close to a heat. Medically at this point there is not a lot that I can recommend. I am going to put you on some vitamins now, and I will be having a nurse come in to do a blood draw so we can check your levels. However, I suggest the three of you have a serious talk about what is wanted before you take any steps that can not be reversed. I will make sure you have handouts on what is involved in artificial insemination as well." There was compassion in her eyes as she looked from Yuri to the two others. "The paperwork will be at the front desk when you go to leave. I'll send in the nurse right away."

Yuri nodded, moving to sit back on the table now in his actual clothes, but his hoodie was in his lap.

As soon as they were alone again, Yuuri whispered, "Yura?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Victor shook his head, "I don't think that is an option."

"I … Can we wait until we're not here?" Yuri hated how small his voice sounded right now.

Victor was nodding as the Nurse walked in and the topic had to change as Yuuri was translating for her while she drew three vials of blood from Yuri's arm. Soon, a small ball of cotton was in place a pink bandaid was put over it and she was leaving the room.

"Yura?" Yuuri moved to put a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Are you ready to go? I can order food once we're back…." Originally, Yuuri and Victor had been planning on taking Yuri out to dinner, but after what was said, it no longer seemed like a good idea.

"I don't think I can eat." This was exactly what Yuri had hoped would not happen. This was exactly what he had done so much to avoid.

Before Yuri knew what was happening, Yuuri had an arm around him as he walked with him out of the room. "We're here for you."  
  


The ride back to the house seemed impossibly long as Yuri looked out the window. Victor was upset. He could feel it like a heavy weight on his chest. Yuri didn't know how to even begin to even try and make this better. The only thing he could possibly think of was to do what he had come here for … and then he'd leave to never bother them again, "What do we have to do to get the medicine?"

"I'll take care of it while you get some rest. Don't worry, Yura. No pressure on you, I just want you to feel better." 

Yuri let a deep sigh leave his chest. He even had Yuuri worried. When they got home, Yuri let them lead, kicking off his shoes as soon as he was inside. "I'm just going to go lie down." He kept an arm over his stomach as he slipped past them both. His room was a sanctuary right now, and no matter how guilty he felt to be surrounded by the blankets covered in their scent -- he needed this.

* * *

Once Yuri was in his room leaving Victor and Yuuri alone, Victor sighed. "He has too many doubts."

"I think he just needs time."

"He's lying to us." He walked into the kitchen to take care of Maaka's lunch. "I don't know what happened, but he's been lying to everyone."

"Yuri is sometimes hard to read. We just need to give him time. If this is what he wants, it's what he wants, if not, he's still our friend and ...."

"He's alone. He doesn't know what he wants to do. He wants to be here, but he's confused and conflicted. He has a soulmate evidently -- but something there has made him think it's never happening. I did not see the mark on his body so I don't know what it said. It must have been someplace only the doctor saw. He's normally so easy to read."

"Victor, he's not easy to read. When he flew here all those years ago, I had no idea what to expect from him and you just … you just smiled and said you forgot something and then did programs for both of us, just like that." Yuri looked in the refrigerator. "I should have gone grocery shopping yesterday."

"He's not that complicated. He's upset. He's going to sleep. When he wakes up, he will want something heavy on carbs that isn't on his meal plan. It's Yuri, let him relax tonight with a pillow and some carbs." Victor didn't notice how Yuuri was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"I think he might just not be complicated for you." With a sigh, Yuuri started to go through the various take out menus. "Let's just let him rest today and we'll figure things out."

"I always say you are the smart one of us." Victor moved closer, letting his arms wrap around Yuuri as he held the man close from behind, letting his face get lost in the smell of Yuuri's shampoo. "He got his scent all over you."

"Does that bother you?" There was a hesitance to that question as Yuuri asked it.

"No, should it? Victor let his arms tighten as he held the man closer.

"Good." Yuuri leaned back, letting himself get lost in how it felt to be held like that. Part of him had been worried that having Yuri around would make him jealous -- and then he'd been worried that that would be how Victor would feel. This was nice though, comfortable almost having Yuri with them.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Yuri woke up. His stomach hurt he was so hungry, but the temptation of the blankets had been too much. He slipped out of the bed, straightening the clothes he had been sleeping in as best as he could before just grabbing a team Russia cap to shove his hair under -- he was not in a mood to deal with it right now. With plans to just sneak out and get some food and bring it back, Yuri made his way into the hallway.

  
  


His plans didn't go how he wanted though. Yuri could smell the food, and he couldn't resist as he quietly walked to the living room. The furniture was more western style with a couch, an oversized chair, and a coffee table. 

It seemed every country had pizza in some form or another, and without a word, Yuri sat down on the chair to grab a slice of pizza. He didn't say anything to the two men watching a movie. Yuuri smiled at him though, "Do you want something to drink? I picked up your vitamins."

"Just water?" He grabbed a napkin and a second slice of pizza -- now that he had eaten something, his body was demanding more.

Yuuri brought back three bottles of pills and a glass of water, "I wrote on them in English to tell you what they are and the directions to take them. Two of them say to take with food."

Yuri glanced at the four, nodding as he put the pills in his hand, taking all three at once and then washing them down with water. "Iron pills always taste so horrible."

"If you ate more --"

"Victor, you are sounding like Lilia." Yuri wasn't letting himself get upset, not when he was still eating pizza.

"Be nice to Yura." Yuuri sat down close to Victor, leaning into him as he went back to watching the show that was on the TV. Yuri wasn't watching the show, he was watching them. Even as he ate, he saw how they were so comfortable together.

He sighed as he reached his fourth piece of pizza. He should have stopped before this one, but instead he ended up placing a half-eaten slice on the napkin as he leaned back in the chair, just a little bit too full.

He could feel how comfortable Victor was with Yuuri right there, and he wanted that so much, but he knew he couldn't have that. He wanted it though. To be held like that, or to be leaned into like that. Either ... He didn't care. He wanted to feel loved.

He knew his mood shifted, and he knew that Victor would pick up on it. He braced himself for the questions that would come. They didn't though -- instead of questioning him, Victor just closed his eyes and started to calm himself. Yuri knew Victor knew that would help calm anyone else in the room, but Yuri was tired and his belly was full. His eyes started to drift as he let himself get lost in how his soulmate was content. As he calmed, Victor's scent smoothed even more. Yuri's soulmate was content and in many ways happy.

Yuri was drifting in and out of sleep as he heard them whispering. The back and forth about when they should ask about his soulmate enough to wake him back up. Sitting up in the chair, Yuri sighed, "I don't want to tell you."

"Yura, you don't have to tell us." Worry colored every syllable from Yuuri.

Victor didn't say anything as he just watched Yuri -- waiting.

Pulling his legs up under himself, he closed his eyes as he started to rub the scar over his arm. "I don't want to tell you, but I have to. I … I shouldn't have come here. You two … you two are so perfect together. You love each other. You support each other. You're just there for each other, and you both deserve that so much."

"Yura …" Yuuri slipped from Victor's arms to move over to the chair, his arms wrapping around Yuri to hold him close. "We won't be mad. Whatever happens, whoever it is. It's your decision to not tell them."

Yuri actually scoffed at that as he held out his arm to show Yuuri. "I don't know how she knew. I …. I got rid of it."

Yuuri had been reaching out for the arm when he stopped, registering what Yuri had said, "You did this to yourself? Why? No Alpha is worth that!"

Yuri didn't say anything. Instead he took Yuuri's hand and pressed it to his arm, covering most of the scar as he whispered, "There is one that is."

He felt the sudden shift in Victor, the spike of panic. He didn't let go of Yuuri's hand, instead, he gripped it even tighter, "I -- it's not just him though, I'm greedy. I'm so fucking greedy because I love you too."

Yuri felt like he was going to pass out, but he couldn't let go of Yuuri's hand, gripping onto the man like he was a lifeline.

"Oh god …" Yuuri's eyes were wide as he looked at Yuri. His lip trembling, he looked from Yuri to Victor.

Victor had paled, a hand gripping the arm of the couch to steady himself as he stared in horror at Yuri.

"I don't need anything." Yuri was trying not to cry, his voice sounding so weak. "I just want you both to be happy. I'll do this and then I'll leave. I'll never bother you again, I just need to … I need to make you happy."

Yuuri ignored Victor for the moment, looking at Yuri -- truly looking at him. He had two options. He could kick this young man out and burn those bridges, or he could do what his heart was screaming for him to actually do. He pulled Yuri in, clutching the man to his chest as he hugged as tight as he could. If Yuri had wanted to steal Victor, showing his arm would have done it … maybe.

With Yuri crying on his chest, Yuuri's arms remained tight around the younger man as he looked at Victor. He didn't have to ask if that man had known -- the shock was clear on his face. Yuuri just held onto the youngest of them, letting his hands stroke through that soft blond hair. "Shhh, it's okay. We aren't mad. No one is mad."

Victor finally moved from the couch, his steps shaking as he walked across the room to kneel next to them. He took Yuri's arm, letting his fingers trail along the scar there. "You did this to protect me." He swallowed, the enormity of that decision hitting him as he looked at the jagged wound. Victor didn't think, he acted. He leaned in, letting his lips press to that skin. He'd never see his name written on anyone's flesh because he hadn't noticed the Omega that had followed him. He hadn't noticed the Omega that always needed to try to out do him. He hadn't noticed Yuri.

Part of Victor wanted to hold the person that should be his Omega, but when he saw how Yuuri was holding the man clinging to him, he just softened. He just whispered, "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't." Yuuri pulled the man in his arms closer. "We need to talk, but let's do it in Yuri's room." Yuri wasn't that heavy, and he was able to pick him, carrying the man as all three of them moved to someplace more comfortable.

Yuuri set him down on the bed and then climbed into the other side, pinning himself between the wall and Yuri.

"I don't know if we should. An Omega's nest …" Victor paused. This wasn't just an Omega's nest. This was _his_ Omega's nest. He had an Omega. He didn't just have an Omega, he had an Omega who was in his husband's arms.

With a deep breath, Victor climbed into the bed, letting himself curve around Yuri from the other side. He relaxed when Yuuri reached over, letting fingers trace over his husband's hair. His voice soft, he asked, "Yuratchka, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want it to be you." The words were muffled, but Yuri was answering, "I want it to be anyone but you. I -- I saw how happy you two were. I didn't want to hurt either of you."

"You didn't have to do this." He reached out, letting his hand trace along Yuri's side. He let himself relax, breathing deep and letting the scent of the his husband and his Omega wash over him.

Yuuri pressed a kiss to Yuri's head as he reached over to take his husband's hand in his. "Yura, you don't have to have a baby. You -- we aren't kicking you out." He glanced at Victor, reassured by the look he saw that he was saying what his husband felt as well. "You can stay with us for as long as you want. You --"

"No. I saw the nursery. I saw … and I felt. I felt the pain that Victor held, I -- I want to do this Yuuri. I don't want to hurt you though."

While so many of Yuri's instincts steered him towards Victor, he knew that was dangerous. Victor loved Yuuri. He loved Yuuri. "If I had Yuuri's baby, it would look like it was both of yours." No, he wasn't an exact copy of Victor, not by any stretch. However, the light hair, the eyes, the pale skin -- he knew he was right.

"Mine?" Yuuri tried to hide his surprise. 

"I've thought about it. I … I don't want to hurt you." Yuri wasn't moving away, needing to be pressed up against people. 

"Who you have a child with should be determined by who you want to do that with, not who won't be hurt," This was something Yuuri was being firm on. He leaned into Yuri and placed a kiss on the man's forehead. "We have plenty of time. We don't need to make any decisions tonight, or tomorrow, or even this month or year." He closed his eyes as he felt how Yuri sunk into him.

Victor relaxed. This felt right in a way things hadn't felt before. He so rarely gave into his instincts, normally he was controlling them and suppressing them. This though, having Yuuri there with Yuri in his arms, this felt right. He finally reached out to pull them both closer to him. "Yuuri is right, Yuratchka." It had never felt right to call his husband that name. He had so many other terms of endearment for that man, but Yuratchka had never been one of them. Maybe part of him had always known why.

With both men in his arms in the soft bed that now smelt of all of them, he closed his eyes. "My love is right, you belong here with us. We'll figure out the details later, but you are more important than that empty nursery. We love you." He's been denying that for so long, and now to finally be able to say it felt as if a weight was lifted off of him. "We love you so much. You don't have to hurt for us to be happy. We'll find a way we all can be happy -- together."

Victor could feel Yuri crying as he was held by both of them. He'd known it for so long, but he'd lied to himself about it -- he'd always known how alone Yuri was. He's covered it by using excuses and rationalizing that he had been alone too, but now he wasn't. He hadn't been alone since he had flown to Japan to be with his husband. He had left Yuri behind back then, and now, finally, that rift was healed.

Victor took so much longer to fall asleep than either of the other men. He stayed awake in the dark room, slowly letting his fingers glide through their hair. The peacefulness as they slept reassured him. They'd find a way to make this work. He had a soul mate and he had a husband -- and they loved each other. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but he had it and he was never going to let this go.

As he laid there, his finger drifted to Yuri's neck. The soft scent glands under the skin could be felt and he could feel that telltale temperature change. He had said he was only off his suppressants for 9 days. If it was even a real heat coming on, it would be mild and they wouldn't do anything irreversible. It was too soon. They needed to talk and let this relationship develop.

Tonight though he could do one thing he had never thought he'd be able to. He leaned in, burrowing his head against Yuri's neck as he let himself breathe in that intoxicating scent of pre-heat. As he let his mind drift in it, he realized how different this was … it wasn't just Yuri's scent. His own being reflected in it was almost to be expected, but how some feeling of Yuuri settled in as well … it was perfect, and soon, basking in the preheat haze, Victor let himself fall asleep with the two people he wanted in his arms.


	6. Mating / bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't uncommon for the first heat after coming off of suppressants to be different than a normal one. Yuri was no exception. It lasted five days while they were all stuck at home -- because Yuri either got mad or anxious if anyone left. Five days dealing with the most annoyed Yuri either of them had ever dealt with. Even Makka had decided her dog bed in Yuuri and Victor's room was better than the couches when Yuri was ranting. Food tasted wrong. The house was too hot. The house was too cold. The water didn't taste like water. He hated his clothes. He hated Victor's clothes. He stole Yuuri's to wear. By the fifth day of Yuri's almost heat, Victor was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, including the epilogue, will post tomorrow (Sunday)
> 
> I can be found on social media at:
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over, but you're supposed to be that to be reading this anyways) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

It wasn't uncommon for the first heat after coming off of suppressants to be different than a normal one. Yuri was no exception. It lasted five days while they were all stuck at home -- because Yuri either got mad or anxious if anyone left. Five days dealing with the most annoyed Yuri either of them had ever dealt with. Even Makka had decided her dog bed in Yuuri and Victor's room was better than the couches when Yuri was ranting. Food tasted wrong. The house was too hot. The house was too cold. The water didn't taste like water. He hated his clothes. He hated Victor's clothes. He stole Yuuri's to wear. By the fifth day of Yuri's almost heat, Victor was tired.

Every night they had slept with him in his bed, just holding him and soothing him. Every day on the other hand was chaos. Finally, on the fifth day, something changed.

Yuri had fussed with his breakfast and then played some video games. He had run on the treadmill, but as lunch approached, he walked into the living room, where Victor and Yuuri were watching the news, and just stopped to look at them.

Victor wasn't sure if there was going to be yelling or complaining, but if the past five days were any hint, it would be one of the two. Instead, Yuri just sighed and looked at them before walking over and crawling onto the small couch between the two of them. The only complaint was mild and muttered, "You need a bigger couch."

Yuuri laughed softly at that as he leaned in to kiss the top of Yuri's head, "I've been telling him that too. We'll get a bigger couch."

"Of course, my Yuratchka, we need one with room for all of us before the two of you make me sit on the floor." Victor let himself relax, the scent from Yuri had finally changed.

"With your knees?" The tease was soft though, softened even more by how Yuri moved in to kiss Victor's lips. The entire time, Yuuri's arm never left Yuri's waist as he kept the younger man close to him as well.

Yuri leaned back, arching his back so he was looking at Yuuri upside down. He reached up with on hand to pull that man down into a long kiss as Victor watched.

Victor let his eyes just drift over the curve of Yuri's neck until his eyes reached his husband. He reached out, taking ahold of both of their hands and feeling the metal band on Yuuri's finger. "I take it you are feeling better?"

"I should have come with a warning. Last summer when I went through that Lilia almost left town." Yuri laughed though as he just let himself press into them, legs on Victor and torso on Yuuri.

"I will have words with Yakov that we were not warned." Victor leaned in though, kissing each of them in turn. "One of us should be heading into the Ice Palace. While it was nice for Kenjiro to have a little vacation--"

"Vacation?" Yuuri tilted his head as he teased Victor. "You were making Yuuko videotape him and run through his routines multiple times every day."

"We weren't there, so it was a vacation."

"He follows the Yakov school of what is a vacation. Kenjiro got a vacation from Victor." Yuri stretched, almost falling off the couch in the process before he let out a deep breath, "I want to skate today."

"Are you sure?" Yuuri seemed worried, looking at Victor. "I mean the heat …"

"First, it is over. Second, I've skated in way worse shape than this." Yuri stood up, stretching as he did. "I promise to be good. I know I've been off the ice for a little bit, but … I miss it." It had been one of his longest breaks. Over three weeks of not being on the ice between back in Saint Petersburg after the Olympics and his time here.

Victor stood up, "Why don't you text Kenjiro that we'll all be at the rink today. That should make him happy and make him warm up before we get there." With one more kiss to both of them, Victor went to get ready.

It only took thirty minutes before they were all at the ice castle. Yuri had just thrown on black exercise clothes, unlike victor who had actually gotten dressed into nice pants and a button-up. For a moment as they approached the rink, Yuri frowned. The other two were both dressed so nicely. Victor's sense of fashion had rubbed off on Yuuri -- but maybe it was because they were both coaching. No, that wasn't it. He remembered back when Victor would show up at this rink in his oldest gray sweatpants and a T-shirt that had been stretched out.

Yuri tried to put it out of his mind, but he couldn't. Victor and Yuuri looked like they belonged together. When they had been in the house and he hadn't had to think about outside, it had been so nice. He could just kiss either one. He could press up against either. If they were together, he could even do those things to both of them. Here in the real world, he found himself keeping more of a distance.

Yuri sat off to the side as Victor and Yuuri approached the rink. Kenjiro was already skating warm-ups and quickly rushed over to his coaches. "You're back! Are you feeling okay? Yuuri just kept saying you guys had something come up, but I didn't even see -- why is Yuri here?" Kenjiro was looking over at where the Omega was tying the laces of his shoes.

"Don't worry about it," Victor answered before Yuuri had a chance. "I'm going to queue up your music. I assume you have warmed up. Short program." Victor went to touch the player that was connected to the rink's sound system. Even as he did, Kenjiro was still asking questions as the man skated to the center of the rink.

Yuri stood up to watch Kenjiro start his program. Instead, he found himself looking at Yuuri and Victor. As he watched them watch their student, Yuri closed his eyes. He had to get control over his emotions. It was too easy for Victor to pick up on them when he wasn't in control. He couldn't no matter how hard he tried. There was jealousy as he watched them pay attention to Kenjiro. He knew it was unfounded, but he still took off his jacket, preparing to get on the ice as soon as Kenjuro's program ended.

As Yuuri started to go over Kenjiro's program with him, Yuri slipped onto the ice without a word. He wore skin-tight exercise clothes that covered every bit of his flesh except his face -- his neck covered to hide the remnants of the flush from his heat.

Without any music, Yuri stood in the center of the rink. His eyes closed. There, he let the music in his head flow over him as he started to move. He hadn't warmed up yet, so jumps would be foolish. Instead, he glided across this ice that he hadn't even been on in years. The feel wasn't unfamiliar though. This was like returning home, but now as a twenty-one-year-old man instead of a fifteen-year-old boy.

Yuri let the stress of Kenjiro being here fade. He let everything fade from him. He had no reason to be jealous. He had no reason to be mad. All he had to do was close his eyes and he could feel them there. The anger and jealousy flowed away as it was replaced by how he really felt. He skated to music in his own head, soft sounds. He skated to Victor taking Makka out for a walk early in the morning. He skated to Yuuri trying to make breakfast without waking anyone. He skated to the way Victor snored so softly as he slept. He skated to everything that made him happy. There was no rhythm, and no one would know what played in Yuri's head, but the feeling was clear. Content and happy, the season of skating to heartbreak was over.

As Yuri moved across the ice, both Victor and Yuuri paused in their explanations to focus on the young man they so worried about. Even as Kenjurio frowned, reaching out to take a hold of Yuuri's arm to get his idol's attention, the smile on that man's face was for Yuri.

Snapping back to reality, Yuuri continued to explain where his student needed to improve. He was distracted though, and everyone knew it. Anytime Yuri was skating, Victor and Yuuri both found it so hard not to look at him. The young man didn't have to try to get their attention, he just had it. Maybe, in some ways, he always had.

* * *

They'd accepted Yuri wasn't going to skate at worlds, but on their way home, Victor changed his mind about going straight home. "Yuratchka? Do you feel up to eating out?"

"Sure." The answer slipped from Yuri's lips before he even thought. "As long as Yuuri is okay with it."

"That sounds nice." Yuuri reached back, his hand behind the passenger seat as he tried to show Yuri he wanted to hold hands. Yuri didn't fight it, just reaching down to take Yuuri's hand into his.

It shouldn't have surprised Yuri that Victor's taste led them towards a fancy restaurant along the ocean. It was a little bit of a drive, but it had been nice. Sitting there, with Yuri in the center position of a round booth, he didn't feel awkward -- and he fully realized that Victor had slipped some money into a hand to get them this booth. It was nice though, listening to the ocean. He had never realized how much he had gotten used to that sound until he was away from it. He had never had an ocean when he was living in Moscow, but so much of his life had been in Saint Petersburg that he had even lost his Moscow accent. Of course, it came back if he talked to his grandfather or if he visited, but most of the time he sounded like he had lived in Saint Petersburg all his life.

They were well into their main courses when Victor asked, "What were you thinking of doing Yuratchka?"

"Doing?"

Yuuri reached out to set his hand on Yuri's thigh. "Did you want to skate, go to school, coach?"

Yuri paused. He hadn't really thought of it. "I had planned to throw myself into skating and be alone and miserable, honestly. Then -- that changed, and I didn't think about much past my promise and coming here."

"We aren't rushing you to make any decisions." Victor tried to smile -- but even when he did smile there was often a hint of melancholy to it.

"Maybe I'll look into going to school. My Japanese is horrible but … maybe some distance thing?"

"Whatever you want, Yura."

"I could maybe pick up some coaching work while you are both traveling for competitions -- I don't even know how many skaters you have here. I should have checked that."

"That would be helpful." Yuuri's smile was much more bright than his husband's. "You don't have to though if you don't want to."

"I still have sponsorship money --"

"Yuratchka, this is not about money." Victor cut him off, needing to stop that train of thought instantly. "You do not have to do a single thing you do not want to. When Yuuri offered for you to stay here with us, he meant it. You are welcome. Coaching or no coaching doesn't make a difference. This isn't about money at all, we …" He trailed off, his eyes going to Yuuri when his own words failed him.

"What Victor wants to say is that we love you. We were talking about it. We like having you around. Actually, we love having you around. We love you living in the house. We love you, and want you to stay no matter what. And we mean that, no matter what."

Yuri nodded, looking down at his plate as he took a deep breath, "I still want to."

"Want to?" Victor tried to keep the hopeful tone from his voice.

"I still want to. It's strange, I never thought I was a maternal person. I didn't exactly have the best examples in my life, but … "

Victor smiled softly, looking over at Yuri as he reached out to take the man's hand in his. "Yuratchka, there is no rush. You're only twenty."

"Twenty-one." He corrected the age without thinking.

"Twenty …" Victor was trying to pull some facts from his memory as he repeated "Twenty-one" over and over in his head.

"We missed your birthday?" Yuuri gasped, the realization hitting him

"It's fine. I was being a hormonal mess." Yuri shrugged it off.

"No, it is not fine." Victor frowned slightly, but there wasn't anything like 'upset' in the air, so Yuri just looked at him, "We'll celebrate a little late is all. Starting with dinner." He leaned over to lightly kiss Yuri's fingers, the hand still in his.

Yuri closed his eyes, smiling as he laughed a little. "Well, then tomorrow, since I'm not competing at worlds, I want cake."

"Anything you wish, my Yuratchka." 

Yuri would deny forever that he flushed at that, but to be called Yuratchka was one thing, and it was a very very nice thing, to be called _my_ Yuratchka was an entirely different thing. He loved it. He never though a possessive word in front of a name would mean so much, but it did.

The dinner was nice, but what was nicer was once they got home. Somehow Victor had managed to get a new couch while they were out. Yuri assumed the man had just paid a few times the normal delivery charge. That there was a cake on the kitchen table was more of a mystery. Yuri stopped and looked at both of them as he raised an eyebrow.

Victor just shrugged. "You wanted a new couch."

"That had better not be my birthday present."

"Yes yes, don't worry, I have a much better birthday present planned." Victor walked over to kiss Yuri, pulling him in by the waist for a long slow kiss.

Even if the kiss was good enough to make Yuri purr, he still rolled his eyes afterward, "And that is not a present either."

Yuuri was just smiling as he went to unbox the cake, "But you aren't surprised about this?"

"You left to go to the bathroom when we were at the restaurant. I assume you either asked your mother or your sister to sneak a cake here. I would say Yuuko, but you know she has all three kids doing homework." He smiled though as he walked over to kiss Yuuri's lips, just a slow, soft kiss. "But I appreciate it."

Once the cake was eaten, and Yuri made a few more comments about how it was so nice to enjoy his birthday cake without having to worry about worlds, the three ended up on the new, much larger couch. 

This time Yuri was leaning against Victor's chest, his head back on the man's shoulder while his legs were on Yuuri.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday." Victor leaned in, softly kissing Yuri's lips.

"I missed it, too, I'm sorry." Yuuri was just leaning against the back of the couch, one hand absentmindedly on Yuri's knee as he let his fingers run over the black fabric of the man's practice clothes.

"You have an excuse though, my love." Victor reached out to stroke Yuuri's arm as he said it. "I'm the one who turned down cake at the rink for how many years because it was too close to worlds."

"Well, yours was always during Nationals." 

"Always such a nice …" Then Victor paused, looking down at Yuri as if he could pick up the slightest hurt, but this man was his soul mate, of course, he could. "You were never there."

Yuuri sat up straighter. It was sometimes easy to forget that by the time Yuri had made his senior debut, Victor had already retired that first time. He didn't say anything, instead, leaning in to press his lips to Yuri's.

They had done nothing more than kiss through all of Yuri's heat -- Victor and Yuuri both convinced that it was too soon to do anything with there being even a chance of Yuri's mental state being altered. Now though, Yuuri was pressing his lips to Yuri's, eyes closed but he knew exactly which of them he was kissing right now.

When Victor pressed his lips to his husband's head, feeling how they were both pinning him to the couch, he let his hand wander down to grip Yuuri's ass. It was no secret he loved his husband's rear. The muscles from skating were still there, the perfect curve, that little bit of softness from not training for competition anymore -- he loved it all.

Victor wanted more. Yes, he loved having Yuri here, but he knew how tense he was from comforting Yuri though that near heat. He knew how he hadn't had a moment alone with his husband in too many days. He didn't want to move things too fast, but then Yuri wriggled as he hooked a leg around Yuuri, and Victor let out a gasp of air that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

There was a soft noise of discomfort from Yuri, and then Victor realized why as the younger man wriggled again, this time it was clear his intention was to rub his lower back over the bulge in Victor's pants.

"Yuratchka …" He was trying to behave, but at the moment he was the only one.

Yuri wrapped his second leg around Yuuri, pressing their bodies together as Yuuri broke off the kiss to trail his lips along Yuri's neck. As Yuri stretched, his head leaning back to give Yuuri more access, Victor couldn't resist leaning in to press his own lips to Yuri's kiss bruised mouth.

Yuri wriggled a little to loosen Yuri's grasp and then twisted around so he was facing Victor. Even as Yuri pressed his face against Yuri's chest, Victor couldn't take his eyes off of his husband. Yuuri was on his knees with both hands on Yuri's hips as the man pressed himself back against Yuuri's pants.

Then, face still against Victor's chest, Yuri reached back to push down his pants. With his angle, he could only get them most of the way off his ass, but it was enough to make his intentions very clear.

"Are you sure?" Victor didn't even know why he asked. The scoff from Yuri was not at all unexpected as those delicate fingers started to undo Victor's pants

As Yuri pulled down Victor's pants, exposing his semi-hard dick to the air, he nodded. "Very." Yuri didn't need to say how many times he had fantasized about this. He didn't even have to mention countless dreams. Right now, this was real. As he took that flesh into his hand to start stroking it to full hardness, he pressed back to Yuuri, not having forgotten about the other man at all.

Victor heard as Yuuri fumbled in the end table drawer while looking for something, and Victor knew exactly what was being searched for. Instead of looking at his husband, he kept his eyes locked on Yuri as he was stroked to hardness.

Barely breathing, Victor watched as Yuri first licked his own lips and then leaned in to lick the already wet slit on his cock. Foreskin pulled back, those blond lashes closed and Yuri didn't pause to take the head into his mouth.

There had been touches before this, but not like this. Victor couldn't look away though. Then he heard his husband's voice, "Are you sure, Yura?" Victor looked up to see his husband looking at Yuri's ass as his hand ran over one pale cheek.

"You don't need lube." Yuri's words came as a surprise. Victor had been too engrossed in watching his husband look between Yuri's legs for the first time to have even realized that the oral ministrations on his own cock had stopped. Watching Yuuri gently run his fingers over the omega's slit captivated every last bit of his attention

When Yuuri lifted his hand and Victor saw the slight glint of slick, he stopped thinking. He let his fingers wrap in Yuri's blond hair and pressed his cock to those lips.

There was no resistance. Yuri just moaned as Victor thrust into his mouth. Eyes half-closed, he only moaned louder when he heard the condom wrapper open. He knew what was coming and he wanted it more than anything.

Yuuri's hand ran along Yuri's cock for a moment, feeling how hard the man was -- but his eyes couldn't leave how wet he was. "I've never." He stopped speaking though. Omega anatomy was different, but maybe not too different. He knew what would make Yuri feel good. So with his husband's cock in Yuri's mouth, Yuuri moved to his knees with a hip braced on the back of the couch to slide his own dick into that wet slit.

Yuuri knew it would be tight from how even his fingers had found resistance. What he didn't expect was how soft and wet the entrance was. "Yura…" He let the Omega's name slip from his fingers as he felt how tightly Yuri's body was gripping him. For a second he worried if Victor was really okay with this. They'd talked about it, but actually doing this was so much more than talking. When he looked over to see that lust in his husband's eyes, he knew Victor wanted this as much as he did.

Yuuri let his hands move to Yuri's hips, gripping tight as he slid in further before withdrawing almost entirely. It felt amazing. Everything about this was perfect. How Yuri moaned around Victor's cock only made Yuuri want to pound into him harder.

Yuuri gripped tight, his hips moving faster and faster as he thrust into Yuri. He didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop. Between Yuri moaning and the fast sharp breaths from his husband, he was lost in the sensation. His fingers were gripping so tight, he was sure to leave marks. When he saw Victor pull out of Yuri's mouth, saliva and precum making that man's cock glisten in the light, Yuuri couldn't look away. Then, when Victor forced Yuri's back to bend more so he could lean in to give those abused lips the sloppiest kiss imaginable, that was all Yuuri's often impressive stamina could take. He didn't even know what, if anything, he yelled out. His hips slammed forward and he felt his release hit him.

As Yuuri stilled, he opened his eyes to see Yuri's head pressed to Victor's chest. He pulled out, his hands stroking softly over where he'd been gripping Yuri's hips. What happened when he sat back on the couch was something he hadn't expected though.

Yuri slipped away from Victor and knelt in front of Yuuri, pressing the man's knees apart so he could messily slide off the condom. Then with his knees on the hardwood floor, Yuri leaned in to take that come covered cock into his mouth to start softly sucking it clean.

Victor only paused to grab a throw pillow before he was on the floor behind Yuri. Knees on the pillow, he grabbed a condom and then, without saying a word, slid into that wet slit. His eyes couldn't seem to decide if they should be on Yuri or Yuuri, but it wouldn't matter for long. He was already so close from Yuri's mouth. 

As Yuuri let his head roll back against the back of the couch, his entire body felt as if little sparks were dancing over his skin. The gently cleaning of Yuri's tongue contrasted with the hard grunts from Victor as he slammed into the omega. With a gasp, Yuri pulled off him. Yuuri's hands reaching out to take Yuri's as the man pressed the side of his face to that still cloth covered thigh. The soft gasps came in response to every hard thrust from Victor, until Victor stopped moving, head back as just the muscles of his thighs tensed.

There was a moment of silence as Yuri gripped onto Yuuri's hands with Victor frozen in place. The silence was broken when Yuri whimpered -- not from pain, but pleasure. His body trembled, suddenly his legs seeming unable to support him. Victor reached out, taking a hold of that smaller body before picking him up, their bodies locked together as with an uneasy couple of steps, Victor got them to the couch next to Yuuri.

Even as Yuri kept hold of Yuuri's hand, Victor leaned over to kiss his husband. He couldn't speak yet, just trying to catch his breath.

Yuuri was able to speak, his voice still shaky, but it had to be said, "I love you both." 

With that, Yuri let his arms wrap around Yuuri's neck, his body still locked with Victor's. He managed to whisper, "I love you too. I love you both."

Finally, when they managed to disentangle from each other, they fell asleep together in Yuri's bed. The soft sound of a happy omega purring lulling everyone into sleep.


	7. Promises made and kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor actually lacing up was getting more and more rare, and Yuri made a mental note to pamper the man tonight. He knew how sore Victor's knees got. He also knew how to use every last setting on the jacuzzi tub, so he figured that would be the plan tonight. Tomorrow, Victor, Yuuri, and Kenjiro would be getting on a plane to go to Worlds. They had offered to bring him, but Yuri hadn't wanted to. He'd fly to Almaty in a few weeks to spend time with Otabek. That would have been his only reason to go to Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I love comments and kudos, and here is the rest of my info
> 
> I can be found on social media at:
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over, but you're supposed to be that to be reading this anyways) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

Days in bed couldn't last forever -- even if going to the rink every day had become the new normal. Well, in a way going to the rink every day had been Yuri's normal for a long time. Worlds wasn't going to wait, and Kenjiro had qualified to represent Japan. Yuri was perched on the boards, sitting there with his ice skates on, just watching as Victor skated through some choreography for Kenjiro. Yuri didn't like the choreography. It wasn't his style, but he loved watching Victor skate.

Victor actually lacing up was getting more and more rare, and Yuri made a mental note to pamper the man tonight. He knew how sore Victor's knees got. He also knew how to use every last setting on the jacuzzi tub, so he figured that would be the plan tonight. Tomorrow, Victor, Yuuri, and Kenjiro would be getting on a plane to go to Worlds. They had offered to bring him, but Yuri hadn't wanted to. He'd fly to Almaty in a few weeks to spend time with Otabek. That would have been his only reason to go to Worlds.

"Yuratchka?" Victor's voice carried over the ice. Yuri knew what that tone meant, but he had been watching Victor so he knew what he was expected to do. "Can you do that bit of choreography I've been going over with Kenjiro, then into a spread eagle for the entrance to the axel?"

"Yes, love." Yuri smirked a little as he skated a few meters. He loved using the terms of endearment around Kenjiro. The man hadn't accepted their unconventional relationship, and to be honest, that annoyed Yuri.

He'd been skating on and off all day so he was more than warmed up enough for this. He moved through the overly peppy choreography then into a spread eagle for the approach of the triple axel. He was annoyed though, so just to be a little bit of a pain he tacked on a double toe at the end just to prove he could.

Victor raised his eyebrow, even as he told Kenjiro to do the same thing but 'without the toe loop'. As Yuri stood next to him, he watched his skater, but his words were for Yuri, "Are you upset about something?"

"Nothing major."

"So just the usual?" Victor let his hand move to the small of Yuri's back. Sometimes he made mistakes, but lately, he'd been so much better at picking up on hints about what Yuri wanted.

The only response to that Yuri could have was to laugh, "Yes, just the usual."

As Kenjiro did his second attempt at the entry to the troubled axel, Yuri and Victor both sighed, both yelling, "You're too far back on your blade."

Yuri skated over to show Kenjiro while Victor was verbally correcting. They'd both grown up under Yakov's coaching. Their techniques were so similar that together they were a near-perfect team.

Finally, with Kenjiro getting his jump right, Yuri skated to the gate so he could get off the ice. He smiled as he saw Yuuri was back and instead skated over to him. "Hey, sexy." It was what he had always thought in his mind when he used to call him 'piggie', now he just had the freedom to say what he thought.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Yuri stepped off the ice, but instead of putting on his skate guards, he moved in to kiss Yuuri. "I'll miss you two."

"What about Kenjuro?"

"You mean the person delaying me getting dinner right now?" He laughed though. This was the last day before they flew out, he knew what it would be like. He'd been doing this for most of his life now. "Victor is going to be sore, even with me doing the jumps. Let's just order in so we can get him in the jacuzzi."

"Sounds perfect." Yuuri didn't care that Kenjiro had to see him Yuri when he came off the ice. He liked kissing Yuri, and he knew hiding it only hurt Yuri, so he didn't hide it.

The night would end with take-out in the living room and finally curling up for bed. The morning would come much too early -- but it always did.

* * *

For the first time in so long, Yuri was not at Worlds. He had set up the feed to stream in Victor and Yuuri's bedroom and he had dragged several of the blankets from his room to this now less used bed. The room didn't feel like his, but right now, he was missing Victor and Yuuri. He couldn't watch all of the competition. He'd had to leave to go and teach some of Yuuri and Victor's normal classes at the Ice Palace, but most of the time that they were gone, Yuri spent it in their bed.

Kenjiro had made the top 6, so that was something. Even after World's wrapped up, Yuri stayed in that room just watching TV shows. He didn't want to go back to his room alone. With their plane not due to land until late tomorrow, Yuri curled up for one last night in this bed. Tomorrow he'd be back in his own room, and he hoped it would not be alone.

  
  


He had almost fallen asleep when he heard the door open. Phone in one hand, he slid out of bed to sneak into the hallway. Someone was in the house and he wasn't sure who -- then he paused, straightening up. With a frown, he called out, "Victor Nikiforov! What are you doing scaring me half to death!"

Victor and Yuuri froze in place with their luggage. Neither had expected a pissed off Yuri when they got home.

Yuri didn't stay mad for long. He gave up on that, running across the room as quickly as he could to launch into their arms. He didn't care that luggage had to be dropped, he had them back and that was all that mattered. "I missed you both so much!"

"We managed to catch an earlier flight." Yuuri had his arms wrapped around Yuri, letting the man nuzzle into his shoulder.

"We wanted to get back as fast as we could." Victor moved behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around both of them so that he had Yuri pinned between them. "I am so tired though." With a kiss to Yuri's blond hair, he started to lead the other two towards Yuri's room.

Yuri didn't want to admit it, but he had to. He stopped Victor, "Your room. I have all my stuff there."

"You missed us, my Yuratchka?" Victor was not at all mad, instead he paused to kiss his soulmate's lips.

"You are always welcome in that bed, Yura." As soon as Victor was done with his kiss, Yuuri took the opportunity to kiss Yuri as well.

"Why would I want to normally sleep in that room. You two are almost always in mine." No matter how he tried to be mad, he just couldn't make it sound believable. They were all tired though, and soon that previously so empty bed was not near as empty anymore.

In the morning, Victor woke them both up with kisses. No matter how much Yuri grumbled about it being too early, he gave in to the other two wanting to go for a jog along the beach. The sun was barely up, and the seagulls could be heard over the splashing of the waves as they stopped at a section of beach.

Yuuri walked over to the water as they paused their jog. "I remember the first time Victor and I were here. He was trying to figure out our relationship."

"You mean before he realized you were blackout drunk at the banquet?" Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, trying to not seem upset that evidently after being apart for a week, they were now going to go down the Victor and Yuuri courtship memory lane.

Victor scoffed, "Yuratchka, I am not always the best at noticing things."

"Really? I love you anyway though." Yuri rolled his eyes, trying to seem annoyed, and knowing they both knew he wasn't.

"Yura, I wanted to come here. Victor and I have been talking and we wanted to do this right."

"Do what?" He could sense Victor was nervous, but Yuuri looked completely calm.

"We each got you a present, and we both hope you accept them." Yuuri was reaching into his pocket to pull out a small box.

While Yuri was distracted by Yuuri, Victor took the matching small box from his own pocket. "We wanted to do something … right."

Yuri stood there as Victor and Yuri both pulled out a ring that matched the pair the two of them shared.

For a moment, Yuri didn't do anything, looking at what was clearly his own set of rings. 

"A set of rings." He knew all about the set that Yuuri and Victor had. He knew of the large snowflake etched in the inside, half on each. He knew of the little snowflakes on each band -- they were a set. They were a pair. They didn't have room for a third… and now he had a pair of gold rings all for himself -- not to share.

"You don't like them? Now the concern from Victor was very real.

"No, I like them, they're … a set of rings." Yuri tried to smile, he really did.

"They're a set, Yura. All four of them are a set." He took his own ring off, showing how it now had two halves of large snowflakes. He took the new ring and placed it below his to show that now it was one full large flake and a half flake. Victor handed the ring off his hand to Yuuri. That one also now had two halves of large snowflakes. Set on top of Yuuri's, it made for two full snowflakes and a half. By the time the fourth ring as in Yuuri's hands, tears were obscuring Yuri's vision. He knew that once that ring was added, there would be three large snowflakes inside the bands.

"I …" Yuri didn't know what to say, and now tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Victor placed his hand on the small of Yuri's back. "Do you say yes to us?"

"Of course." The tears wouldn't stop, not even as Yuuri placed his ring on Yuri's finger first. Yuri was shaking by the time Victor placed his on. Without the other two rings, his formed one snowflake inside -- but he knew, the other two rings had incomplete flakes that only his rings could complete now. Their wedding rings had been permanently altered to always need his.

Soft I love yous on the beach turned to soft I love yous in bed. There was nothing temporary about this anymore -- and maybe there had never been anything temporary. Finally, everything felt complete.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Six years later, Yuri had managed another two years of competitive skating. There were no more songs about heartbreak though, he had gone to every event with his two coaches. His rings had been banged off the ice more than once, but even if there were a few dents in the gold, he never took them off (well except those few months when his fingers had been too swollen).

He had his skates on now, just standing by the boards and out of the way. His phone was in his hand as he recorded a sight that had never happened in the Ice Palace before. He couldn't help the little chuckle as Yakov stood in center ice, his Russian as heavy as ever, "Child."

The little dark-haired three year old in front of him was not having any of what he was saying, her hands crossed over her chest as she stood there on her tiny white skates. Her Russian wasn't as good -- but she was three. "I have a name."

"Yes yes, of course, you do. Now Miss Plisetskaya."

"Not my name!"

"Ohh yes yes, Miss Nikiforova."

"Deda! Not my name!" She stomped one little skate onto the ice, somehow not losing her balance at all.

"Ahhh, so it must be Miss Katsuki." Yakov tried to stay looking as gruff as he could, even if there was a curl to his lips as he tried not to smile. "If you would so honor me now, try to push forward on your skate and over to me without stepping."

"But I can't!" 

Yakov moved backward on the ice a little, "I am sorry, my hearing is not so good."

"Deda!" She started to skate towards him. She wasn't even realizing she was doing exactly what she had said she couldn't do. "I told you I can't!" Then she stopped as she realized what she was doing. "I did it!"

"Of course, my little Vyshka." Yakov this time couldn't hide how happy he was. "Someone is going to have to make you into a skater after all."

Yuri laughed as he watched his daughter practice skating with Yakov. The man might have retired from coaching, but there was one three year old that had been able to convince him that he needed to put on skates.

He had known Victor and Yuuri were nearby even before he felt arms wrap around him from behind. When Yuuri's head rested on his shoulder, he just leaned back into that warmth, not saying anything.

Victor placed his hands on the board, "She refused to let me teach her."

"I know." Yuri smirked. "That's what you get for naming her after yourself."

"She's named after all of us." Yuuri sighed softly as he watched his daughter on the ice.

"See, you should have known better." Yuri just leaned his head back to get a kiss. "Next time we know."

"We know what?" Victor still didn't take his eyes off the little girl on the ice.

Yuuri pulled Yuri tighter before dropping his voice, "Next time would nice."

"Yeah well, I threw up this morning, so you both better brace yourselves." Yuri couldn't help laughing as he heard Yuuri gasp in surprise and he was hit by a sudden wave of overjoyed from Victor. This was nice. This was very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Yuri on Ice Omegaverse week :)
> 
> You can find me at  
> Tumbr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)


End file.
